


忧郁街区

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: 离开这令人忧郁的街区从未知道爱情也会如此伤人这让我疯狂————一天早上，克雷格•塔克搬到了肯尼•麦考密克的隔壁。每个人都知道邻居是最好的朋友。最好的朋友保守秘密。最好的朋友互相照顾。最好的朋友彼此相爱。





	1. 狂野

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Neighborhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446765) by [irlmagicalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmagicalgirl/pseuds/irlmagicalgirl). 

_我俩都是如此的相似_

_两颗同样忧郁的心被爱紧紧锁在一起_

_我们能否远离喧嚣的人群片刻，_

_你能否再次与我拥吻_

_能否带我离开世人的眼光让我忘记一次又一次的心碎。_

-Wild，Troye Sivan

oOo

_肯尼•麦考密克：11岁_

肯尼躺在床上，眼睛盯着天花板。由于水的破坏，碎片脱落下来，留下了不起眼的黄色斑点。有很长一段时间，他会看着它们，试图找到形状，就像人们在云层中找到形状那样。如果这些斑点形成了可爱的形状，那么它们就更有吸引力，这让他不那么担心下一场雪时屋顶塌下来压在他身上的可能性。他最喜欢的是兔子形状的。

然而，在决定了最可爱的形状之后，看着它们是相当无聊的，他现在已经开始用脚趾把袜子甩起来，试图用它打碎的天花板碎片。结果天花板上的雪花像天然的雪花一样飘落在他身上，经常卡在他的头发里。一方面，尽就算如果一只袜子足够坚固，能够，使情况变得更糟，进一步摧毁可能会砸到他身上的天花板是没有多大意义的，并且这没有多少希望(总有一天这会要了他的命)。另一方面，从它创造了新的形状来看，他很快就可以放弃扔袜子的活动，回到他喜欢的爱好，漫无目的地盯着看。

他开始玩一个新游戏，用左脚的脚趾把袜子往上扔，并试图用右脚的脚趾抓住袜子，他听到了一种声音，与他所在的铁轨发出的声音不同：一辆汽车。一辆实用的、不回火的、不吱吱叫的、不冒烟的车，既没有刺耳的低音也不是偷来的（可能）。肯尼撑着膝盖，从窗户往外看。不仅有一辆汽车——一辆真正的小型货车——而且还有一辆U-Haul跟在后面。这辆车的出现很有意思，它显然是要去隔壁卖掉的房子，但更有意思的是这辆车是谁的。当然，他认出来了。南方公园里并没有那么多的汽车需要去记忆。

肯尼走出去查看。这比扔袜子更有趣。克雷格•塔克被允许坐在副驾驶位置，就在肯尼走出他的房子的时候，他跳下了货车，当时他还赤着脚。 寒冷几乎没有影响到他和他脚上的老茧。乡巴佬的小福利。克雷格的眼睛低垂着，好像他知道肯尼过来了，但是他把自己当做隐形人。他知道他要搬到隔壁谁的房子里去。

“克雷格_•塔克_，”肯尼吐出他的的名字。清清楚楚叫出一个显然不想被注意到的孩子的名字，这确实有点混蛋，但如果他们要成为邻居，这事迟早会发生。肯尼总是希望事情能早点结束。

“麦考密克。”

“什么风把你吹到铁轨这边来了？”

肯尼看着克雷格的父亲走向停在那里的U型拖车，他盯着他的儿子，看着他正在和谁说话。

“显然，我现在要住在这里了。”

“不是吧。我的意思是，为什么？”

这是一个相当诚实的问题。肯尼想不出任何一个理由来解释为什么会有人愿意生活在这种地方。通常情况下这属于下策。 克雷格要搬进去的房子比肯尼的房子好多了——它不像南方公园里那些更好的房子那样是两层楼，但四面墙_和_屋顶都状况良好，而且漆成了迷人的深蓝色。这房子还不错。但是没有一个人会愿意住在里面。 肯尼不知道塔克一家会在他们的新后院里发现多少擅自占地的人。就好像有人在被告知吸毒者有时就死在那条街上的人行道上之前，就已经开始建造一座这样像样的房子。所以你只能在一条街上找到这唯一一个不错的房子。

克雷格清了清嗓子，“我父母离婚了。”

“操。”

“是的。”

当他到处踢脏泥浆时，克雷格的注意力仍然集中在地面上。

“你的脚不冷吗？”

肯尼抬起一只脚，看着脚底，好像没有物证他就不能确定。 血已经涌到那里，他的脚掌是鲜红色的。

“我不知道，”他回答。 这话有点道理。 他不能准确地分辨出什么时候脚才_真正_冷。 他的鞋子和袜子上都有洞，所以穿上它们也没什么不同。

“不管怎么说，我们有点缺钱，”克雷格说，尽管肯尼并没有进一步要求他。 这就像是肯尼赤脚的行为让他感到不舒服，他需要从中分散注意力。 “我想分开有点... ...让情况变得更糟。我真的不明白。妈妈和我奶奶住了一段时间，崔西亚在帮她，但是我们应该呆在一起。我是说我和崔西亚。所以她最终会过来的。”

“哦，是吗？凯伦会很兴奋的。”

克雷格皱起了脸，好像他已经忘记了他妹妹最好的朋友是凯伦•麦考密克。

“也许我们可以一起送她们去学校。”肯尼提出。

“也许吧。”克雷格说。

“你知道这意味着什么，对吗？”肯尼说。

“什么？”

“我们现在必须成为最好的朋友。做邻居就是这样的。”

“是啊，随便啦，麦考密克，”克雷格说,“我得去帮我爸搬箱子。”

他转身走了，没有说再见，但肯尼认为这是正常的。作为邻居也意味着道别没有那么必要。他转身回到家里，把这个好消息告诉了凯伦。

oOo

_克雷格•塔克：11岁_

克雷格在新家的第一个晚上几乎没有睡足四个小时。对他来说，在陌生的地方睡觉已经够困难的了；在外过夜对他来说一直是个问题。现在他住在一个陌生的地方，如果这还不够困难的话，他的床架还没有架好，所以他的床垫和其他夜晚的动物一起躺在地板上（这在他的老家是一个愚蠢的想法，但在这里却是太真实了。 他担心如果他一次睡超过三十分钟，蟑螂可能会爬进他的嘴里，或者一只老鼠会爬到他的脚上。）

然后还有噪音。 穷人当然可以参加派对。 他觉得他现在也是个穷人了。虽然不像某些人那么坏，但他必须学会不要瞧不起周围的人。不管他情不情愿，他现在是他们中的一员了。这并不是他决定不要瞧不起他们的_唯一_理由。他猜想他还有很多东西要学。他从哪里来并不重要。街头派对更像是这样。肯尼家里的争吵......他的家离麦考密克家非常近，如果肯尼_打喷嚏_，他肯定能听到。他不知道是不是一直都是这样的。争吵。_肯尼_到底是怎么睡着的？ 也许穷人根本就不睡觉。也许他会学到一项新技能。 他可以从条纹那里学习睡眠习惯。

他早上6:30就醒了，那时他以为自己很高兴再也不用和那张愚蠢的床垫作斗争了。

他对自己被唤醒的方式感到不满。

_“上帝啊！_麦考密克，你他妈在干什么？”

肯尼•麦考密克站在他的窗户外面，朝里面看着，轻敲着门，微笑着，好像他们要去迪斯尼乐园似的。

_“把你叫醒！”_他喊道。他似乎没有意识到，克雷格可以听到周围数英里的一切，无论有没有窗户。 _“这样我们就可以步行去学校了!_ ”

克雷格呻吟道。无论如何，他必须去上学，而且他肯定没法再回去睡觉了（也许再也不会了）。他懒洋洋地指着自己的前门，离开床铺去迎接肯尼，让他进来。

“我们在做什么？” 克雷格又问了一遍，只睁了一只眼。肯尼怎么会这么...清醒？ 不过话又说回来，他在这儿住的时间更长。 也许他只是从不睡觉。 也许他是上帝。

“我们步行去学校。”

“这就是你刚才跟我说的...你知道崔西亚还没来吧？”

“嗯，是的。但我们还是得去上学。”

克雷格用手捂着脸。“你不坐公共汽车吗，肯尼？你知道学校离我们这儿有多远吗？”

肯尼翻了翻白眼。“这些学术性细节。那好吧。我们步行去_公共汽车站_。赶快做好准备。”

克雷格转身走回自己的房间，肯尼跟着他进去，就好像这是世界上最自然的事情一样。 这真的不应该让他感到惊讶。任何这个街区里发生的事情，任何关于肯尼的事情——说实话，甚至任何南方公园里的事情都不会让他感到惊讶，但是他还是很惊讶了。他的惊讶让人惊讶。

“去刷你的牙齿，”肯尼说，当他们走进他的房间。克雷格的床垫是那里唯一的家具，箱子到处都是，他的壁橱附近的墙上有一个真正的老鼠洞，这些都没有让他感到不安。克雷格以前从来没有去过肯尼的房子，他想知道他的房间有什么不同。

“你打算做什么？”克雷格问道。肯尼似乎在他的房间里寻找什么东西——那儿也没什么东西好找的。

“我去给你拿几件衣服，这样你就能早点准备好了。我们不得不比你们习惯的早一点离开，毕竟这大老远的。呃，你的衣服呢? ”

克雷格正要抗议，但他认为肯尼是对的，这样可以帮助他们更快地离开。肯尼没法为他挑出任何他不喜欢的东西。他只拥有自己喜欢的衣服，而且他也没有太多的东西。此外，并不是说这个孩子穷就品味低下。

克雷格说：“在那边壁橱旁边的两个箱子中间。”然后他离开房间去整理头发和牙齿。

_“嘿，这太酷了!_ ” 克雷格听到肯尼对他喊道。“_你为什么从来不穿这个?_ ”

克雷格无法想象肯尼发现了什么。也许他_确实_拥有一些肯尼能设法找出来的垃圾衣物，但是...不，他不记得有这样的东西。

他刷完牙，带着病态的好奇心走回自己的房间。肯尼把什么东西放在床上，两手叉腰，自豪地站在床边。

“哦。 我想我以前_还没_穿过这件衣服吧。”

这是非常普通的。肯尼给他找了一些普通的牛仔裤，他经常穿的那种，但也给他挑了一件栗色毛衣，上面有一个假的高领。

“太柔软了！感觉真的...很贵，”肯尼说。 “如果我拥有这么柔软的东西，你就再也不会看到我穿着这件橘黄色的破烂了。”

“我想这是.....呃....开司.....米？”

“开司米，”肯尼低声说，这个词对他来说很陌生。“那么，你为什么不穿呢? ”

克雷格清楚地知道他为什么不穿它，但老实说，原因有点愚蠢，而且更老实地说，他不想告诉肯尼那是什么。但是那孩子已经躺在他的床上了，那又有什么关系呢？

“我奶奶给我买的。”

“哦。你是，讨厌她还是怎么的？她是不是....一个杀手奶奶? ”

“不！不，我爱我的奶奶。”

“哦.....嘿，她就是那个总是在你生日那天给你一百块钱的人吗? ”

“是的....就是她。”

“所以，这有什么问题吗？”

克雷格叹了口气。“你还记得有一次生日，你和你那些混蛋朋友拿了我的钱，让我加入你们的那个傻逼长笛乐队吗? ”

“....记得？”

“这我受到了精神创伤? ”

“....是吗。”肯尼继续说到，一阵罪恶感扑面而来。

“嗯，现在我有一个奇怪的感觉，如果我提到我的奶奶给我买东西或给我钱，你的混蛋朋友会用它做一些事情。”

“只有我那些混蛋朋友？不是我_和_我那些混蛋朋友吗? ”

“ ...没有，”克雷格说。“我想你没关系。我的意思是......你不会想把我的毛衣偷走当掉吧? ”

“当然不是，伙计，”肯尼说。“不过这还是很好看的。快点穿上，我们要迟到了。”

克雷格不得不承认，这件毛衣穿在身上感觉棒极了，而且看起来也很不错。作为一个几乎睡在地板上的11岁孩子，他觉得自己很优雅。

然后他们一起走向公共汽车站。一点也不奇怪，即使没有妹妹在身边。 不是说有了她们就会变成什么糟糕的事。克雷格并不介意这两个妹妹可能会在某个时候加入他们。但是只和肯尼一起散步也很棒。 克雷格不记得他最后一次和肯尼在一起是什么时候了。也许唯一的一次就是在那次实地考察旅行中的伙伴制度。那是很久以前的事情了，但是在旅途中他们并没有真正地交谈那么多。

现在他们很随意地交谈，这真的很棒。 肯尼真的没那么糟糕。他诚实、真实、风趣，尽管克雷格一直以来都很讨厌肯尼的朋友圈，但他不得不承认，就他自己而言，肯尼并不具备他所讨厌的品质。他们回忆起长笛乐队的事件，克雷格笑着肯尼不在乎这只是一种时尚或一种快速致富的方式，而是真的只是真心喜欢这种音乐。 这是相当令人钦佩的，考虑到如果有人真的需要迅速致富，那个人会是他。

当他们悄悄来到公共汽车站时，肯尼的朋友们已经在那里了。他们三个看着克雷格，他这辈子从来没有去过那个公共汽车站。他们显然在等着他或者肯尼说些什么，但是他们两个什么都没说。

“嘿，肯尼.....”斯坦说，好奇地盯着看。 凯尔扬起眉毛，卡特曼看起来真的很困惑，好像在想他是不是他们把约会搞混了。

“嘿，伙计们！” 肯尼打了个招呼，就这样。克雷格猜想，他的行为和其他任何一天没有区别。这也很棒。

oOo

_肯尼•麦考密克：12岁_

“克雷格，快点，快点! ”

“天哪，我过来了。你急什么呢? ” 他关上储物柜，把背包扔在肩膀上。

肯尼在背后看着他。“因为我不想别人跟着我们。这就是原因。”

克雷格耸了耸肩，没有问任何问题，在看到他们的朋友之前就跟着肯尼离开了学校。那天他们骑着自行车，所以真的，没有人可以跟着他们，但是肯尼看起来还是很固执。现在，每个人都知道克雷格和肯尼是邻居，他们必须知道。这对他们玩的游戏造成了太大的影响。有些字面地图需要更新。更不用说，似乎每个人都注意到克雷格和肯尼成为邻居后成为了亲密的朋友。没有人真的考虑过这一点，因为每个人都知道邻居会自动成为朋友。 然而，这似乎让他们几个人的友谊都陷入了混乱。两个小组都认为让他们的朋友如此亲近是很方便的，突然之间，每个人都比以往更经常地站在错误的一队。他们似乎认为克雷格和肯尼住在一起创造了一个新的“基地” 由于克雷格的朋友们总是想去他家（看到托肯的房子有多大后，这一点对他来说毫无意义——尽管所有人都说托肯的房子太偏远了），肯尼的朋友们觉得有义务一直呆在_他的_房子里。肯尼感到受宠若惊，但总的来说，他觉得有点不好意思，因为他们经常过来。他没有足够的空间容纳他们，也没有任何东西给他们吃。

所以，有时候他们不想被跟踪。有时候，虽然家对他们俩来说都很糟糕，但他们只是想回家，并且回属于自己的家。实际上，他们的邻居并没有使他们的朋友圈更加紧密。只有肯尼和克雷格单独地作为朋友。这并不奇怪。如果他们想独自骑车回家，没有人跟着他们，没有人会多想。有点不同的是，肯尼想要离开之前，甚至不想被看到，就算他们已经坐上了交通工具不可能被跟随。但肯尼就是肯尼。在过去的一年里，这样的肯尼时刻已经发生了不止一次，尽管它们可能很奇怪，但是总是以一种美好的方式结束。

克雷格见证的第一个肯尼时刻是他在新家的第一天，肯尼不请自来，为他挑选了一套去学校穿的衣服。克雷格现在经常穿开司米毛衣，这已经成为他的标志，而他的同学，无论男女，都会找借口拥抱他或者用毛衣蹭他的胳膊。每次发生这样的事情，肯尼发现自己都会嫉妒，所以他决定一定要嫉妒，因为克雷格的新衣服都是他的功劳。

“我们要去哪儿？ ”当他们穿过铁路轨道，经过他们两家时，克雷格问。

“我要给你看一些很酷的东西，”肯尼回答道。 他们骑自行车经过附近所有的房子，直到快到黑暗的树林。

“这边，”肯尼说，然后左转。那里还有一个小湖，就像是古怪版的斯塔克池塘。没人去过。它太远了，而且里面体液的数量足以使水有毒，可能性很大。就是因为这个原因，一个巨大的禁止游泳的标志被张贴了出来。肯尼很肯定根本没有鱼在里面游。但是看起来还是很酷。更酷的是边上悬挂的那棵树。

“哇，”克雷格说。“我都不知道这里有这个。”

“实际上，我认为镇上的很多人都不知道。 尽管如此，还是有很多乡下人来这里喝酒、放鞭炮。他们最终会吐在水里或者在水里撒尿，所以这里有点肮脏的。这个标志并没有一直在这。”

“这就是你想给我看的吗？ ”克雷格问道。他想，知道有个湖在那里是件很酷的事情，但是如果他们不能下水的话，那就没什么意义了。

“呃，算是吧，”肯尼说。“其实我想给你看的就是这棵树。来吧。放下你的自行车，没事的。”

男孩们把自行车扔在泥土里，克雷格跟着肯尼来到了一棵巨大的树旁。

“这棵树是整个南方公园最棒的树，我向上帝发誓。这可能也比北方公园里所有的树都要好。比凯尔院子里的那棵树还要好。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯，是的。我的意思是，凯尔的那棵很酷。但是这个更加有趣。你可以爬上去而_不需要_建造梯子。我敢打赌，它也长得更高。”

“哇。”

“_而且_，我们是唯一知道这件事的人，”肯尼沾沾自喜地说。克雷格看了他一眼，皱了皱眉头。

“真-真的吗？”

“是的。我的意思是，这就是为什么我不希望任何人跟踪我们。”

“....你的朋友们不知道这个地方吗？”

肯尼耸耸肩。“没有。我需要一些我自己的秘密。而且，他们对凯尔的树很满意。我不想告诉凯尔有一棵更好的树存在，这可能让他不高兴。而且，那样我就不得不和大家分享了。”

“但你给我看了，”克雷格说。“你怎么知道我不会告诉所有人? ”

“因为我知道你不会，”肯尼说。“邻居就是最好的朋友。最好的朋友保守秘密。对吧？”

“这么说我们真的是最好的朋友？”

“当然。我是说... 难道你不想吗？” 一个最好的朋友是肯尼一直想要的东西。他自己的。他有斯坦和凯尔，他爱他们，但他们是彼此的邻居，也是彼此最好的朋友。他们在乎他，正如他爱他们一般。但他们有他们自己的世界，谁都无法进入。克雷格也有_他的_朋友。但是，现在这是他们可以拥有的，与其他同学不同的东西。现在他已经完全融入了肯尼的世界，没有其他人能够真正理解，这看起来很自然。

“ ....是的。是的，我想，”克雷格最后说。肯尼和克雷格拉上了钩，他们两人之间形成了一个秘密的承诺。

“来吧，跟我来，”肯尼说，然后他开始爬树。“你不会摔倒的，我保证。这棵树太完美了。这就像是上帝用内置的楼梯建造的一样。”

他们一起向上攀登，直到他们爬到尽可能高的地方。肯尼不怕摔倒，也不怕摔倒的后果，克雷格也不想让别人知道他_怕摔倒_，所以他继续静静地爬着，最后他们看到了奇迹般的景象。这和从凯尔的树屋看到的景色不一样。在那里，你所能看到的只是别人家无聊的后院。在这里，你可以看到完整的垃圾湖，你甚至可以假装它没有任何生物危害。在黑暗的树林里，你可以看到其他树木的顶端，还可以看到只有动物在雪地里走过的地方。

“天哪，就好像你从这里可以看到加拿大。”克雷格说。这么说很愚蠢，但是他真的觉得他可以。

“是的，你真的可以，”肯尼同意了，一点也不觉得这很傻。肯尼知道，加拿大就在那里。加里森从未教过他们地理知识。 他从皮大衣里拔出一把小刀。

“_妈的_，那是干什么用的？ 血祭? ”

肯尼笑得太厉害了，以至于他不得不把自己固定在一根树枝上以免摔倒。

“不，笨蛋。 我不会搞那些狗屁仪式。”

相反，他把他们名字的首字母刻在厚厚的树皮上。K.M.和C.T.

“该死，难道你不庆幸我们没有一些让人尴尬的缩写，比如B.J.之类的吗? ”

克雷格眯起眼睛。他很高兴他们不会切手掌，但他没想到肯尼会这么做。克雷格和肯尼都盯着这些字母看了很长时间，然后才开始做什么或说什么。

“那不是...有点像同性恋吗? ” 克雷格最后说。肯尼看着他。

“不是吗？是吗？我不知道。它们只是字母。这又有什么关系呢？_你_是不是有点同性恋? ”

克雷格继续盯着那些字母，一句话也没说。肯尼耐心地等待着。这是肯尼考虑了很多，但从来没想过要问的问题。这似乎是一个老生常谈的问题，因为镇上的人曾经无时不刻谈论它。但现在似乎是个好时机。

“是的，我想是的，”克雷格最后说。他的眼睛很长时间没有从字母上移开。

oOo

_克雷格•塔克：13岁_

随着时间的推移，克雷格在他的新房子里睡觉变得越来越容易。他习惯了一些噪音，对其他噪音不闻不问。那些虫子已经被消灭了，任何留下的老鼠都不会打扰他。他得到了一张床架，随着一切开始变得更加正常，他学会了如何更轻松地度过夜晚。

然后在他十三岁生日前后，由于一个突如其来但并非完全出乎意料的事件，这种感觉消失了。他还记得第一次发生这种事的情景。凌晨两点，他被一种熟悉的噪音吵醒，但这种噪音在夜间并不常见 这与他在睡觉时学会忍受的噪音格格不入。

他睁开眼睛，坐了起来，凝视着窗外。 果然，肯尼在黑暗和雪地里，赤着脚，撬开他用胶带封住的窗户，走出来，朝克雷格自己的房间走去。克雷格迅速打开窗户，这样肯尼就可以弯下身子溜进去——克雷格的房子就是这么建的，实际上比地面还要低一点，所以肯尼不得不钻进克雷格的房间。

“怎么了? ”克雷格问道。“现在是凌晨两点。”第二天他们没有上学，但凌晨两点还是凌晨两点。

“我今晚能和你一起睡吗? ”肯尼问道。他有点发抖，尽管他不容易感冒。他的眼睛红红的，但他没有解释，所以克雷格没有问。

“是的，当然，”克雷格说。“来吧，你就像冰一样。”

肯尼悄悄地钻进被窝，坐在克雷格身边，感激地说不出话来，然后进入梦乡，仿佛这是世界上最正常的事情。当肯尼冻僵的双脚不小心碰到他的腿时，克雷格没有抱怨，当肯尼在睡梦中紧紧抓住他的胳膊时，他也没有说一句话。

克雷格在这所房子里的第一个早晨是肯尼的第一次窗户拜访，而这是第一次夜间窗户拜访。当克雷格开始重新入睡时，他感到很冷，但是很舒服，他想知道为什么他们没有早点开始。


	2. 青春

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的青春唯属于你  
同我游览天际 啜饮瀑布  
我的青春唯属于你  
就此同我离开 永不回头  
我的青春唯属于你  
青春的呼声响彻天际 你怎能忽视

_我的青春唯属于你_

_同我游览天际 啜饮瀑布_

_我的青春唯属于你_

_就此同我离开 永不回头_

_我的青春唯属于你_

_青春的呼声响彻天际 你怎能忽视_

-Youth，Troye Sivan

oOo

_克雷格•塔克：13岁_

参观克雷格和肯尼的树依然是件新鲜事。 将近一年的时间里，他们一直在攀登这棵树，在这一年里，这棵树一直是他们的秘密，就像它注定要保留下来一样。几个月过去了，他们的姓名首字母高高地刻在树枝上，同时伴随着其他珍宝、笔记和符号。根据记忆和他们所能看到的高度，一张地图被粗略地标出来。在一根树枝上，克雷格刻着_我讨厌卡特曼。_尽管这么做并不需要什么资格，而且肯尼在任何时候都可以接受这句话，但这是在埃里克对他们的生活条件表达出特别恶劣的态度一天之后添加的。肯尼在另一根树枝上刻下了_我恨斯图尔特_的字样。

肯尼很少和克雷格谈起他的父母。事实上，克雷格觉得肯尼利用他来分散他_对_他父母的注意力。他认为这没什么，但是他希望肯尼知道有时候和他谈谈也是可以的。克雷格只是不知道该怎么告诉他。

虽然不像他们去树上过夜那么频繁，但他们自发的过夜活动仍在继续。当然，他们也时不时地定期有计划地在外过夜。这个活动也包括其他男孩，每个人都被限制在自己的、私人的睡袋里。肯尼每个月会敲敲克雷格的窗户，克雷格会让他进来，而肯尼会悄悄地溜到他身边的床上睡着。他们从来没有说过为什么会发生这样的事情，晚上没有，第二天早上也没有。事实上，之后的每个早晨，除了更加愉快一点，其它也和其他早晨一样。 对任何人来说，这根本没有发生。即使在白天和日常生活中，克雷格和肯尼都没有提到他们偶尔会同床睡觉的事实。同床睡觉的这个行为对他们来说并不奇怪。但这也不是特别正常，仅仅是因为在一天中的其他时间，完全没有人承认它。

克雷格确信肯尼想忘记这一切。克雷格认为，如果_他_需要在_肯尼_的床上找个位置，他也不会去想这个问题。不是因为他不想去想不得不同床睡觉的事情。事实上，他们是朋友（现在是最好的朋友），而且都是男的，这都不成问题。他实际上对某些事情感到恐惧或困扰，所以他_不得不_寻求安慰。也许那是_谁的_床并不重要，而克雷格的床只是最近的一张。这是有可能的。但是克雷格认为肯尼太自尊了，以至于不愿意谈论他们自发的过夜是不是因为一些事情让肯尼感到不安和害怕，以至于他向克雷格询问什么事情可能会让他感到羞辱，以及关于他的软弱和脆弱。在那些夜晚，无论是什么让肯尼在睡梦中哭泣，无意中紧紧抓住克雷格的衬衫，他显然不想谈论。

但是，如果肯尼在树上的雕刻是任何暗示，克雷格可以肯定，无论它是什么，它与斯图尔特•麦考密克有很大的关系。

oOo

_肯尼•麦考密克：13岁_

尽管克雷格和肯尼经常独自来到圣诞树前，但_这个_特殊的时刻还是得益于一场篝火晚会。肯尼认为，理论上篝火晚会很酷，但实际上却很愚蠢。肯尼喜欢把这些想象成自己在未来潜在的主要活动，深夜，在凉爽的水边（或者至少是无毒的水边），和同龄的朋友在一起，讲恐怖的故事，或许还有初吻，或许还有未成年人的饮酒。这就是他在电视上看到的篝火晚会，不幸的是，这是一个极不现实的期望。他和克雷格面对的是劣水湖，醉醺醺的成年乡巴佬，牵强附会，语无伦次的故事，13岁的自己没有酒，克雷格是他唯一的伴侣。这并不是说克雷格不是一个好伙伴，而是肯尼觉得这个孩子和他自己一样痛苦。

“你没告诉我，_我们_的父母是那种会放鞭炮、在湖里撒尿的人，”克雷格说。两个孩子在树上盯着秃顶的头顶和后退的发际线。

“好吧，”肯尼说，“我不想吓到你。”

“为什么我会被吓到? ”

“我不希望你被迫考虑这样一个事实，你的父亲最终会成为他们中的一员。”

在下面，斯图尔特递给托马斯•塔克一罐便宜的啤酒。他们坐在破旧的草坪椅子上，围坐在暗淡无光的白天篝火旁，和其他来自“铁轨之外”的白人垃圾、乡巴佬、嗑药的男人们在一起。

“别担心，”肯尼低声说，好像他也在试图说服自己。“斯图尔特不会给你爸吃冰毒之类的东西。只是...恶心的PBR。我想，这就足以构成犯罪了。”

“真有那么糟糕吗？”

“尝起来像尿。”

“你尝过？”

“没有，但是.....这是PBR。常识。”

“你总是直呼你爸爸的名字吗? ”克雷格问道。

“是的，并且我会一直这么做，直到他对得起其它的某些称呼。”

这就是他所说的全部。

不知道这些人还要多久才能振作起来，但是星期六没有更好的事情可做，两个男孩都被告知他们必须留下来。享受户外和新鲜空气。为了他们的健康。好像他们不是_一直_在外面，好像下面的人就有着顶级的健康身体。他们中的一半人在牙齿上下了药。于是孩子们在树上呆了一个多小时，甚至_两个小时_。他们玩小鸡游戏，看看他们能爬多远才能爬到树枝的边缘而不用担心会掉下去。肯尼轻而易举地赢得了比赛，利用了他完全不怕掉下的优势。肯尼并不害怕死亡，但是他害怕夜晚中一些东西，可能也害怕谈论它，事情就是这样。但克雷格的担心恰恰相反，即使事情就是这样，也不一定意味着一切都没问题。

肯尼在树枝上划出了更多的痕迹，克雷格看着他，好奇地等待着会发生的事情。他们在另一个树枝上玩井字游戏，但是打成平局后，他们觉得只用一把刀太费劲了。

“嘿，下面发生什么事了? ”克雷格低头看着下面说。

“和以前一样。他们就像喝醉了的白痴一样。”肯尼完全被乡下人的狂欢弄得疲惫不堪。

“不，真的有事发生了，”克雷格说。“看。”

肯尼屈服了，因为克雷格是他唯一的玩伴，他低头看着地面。好像有人开始争吵了。“哦，是的，别担心。这种情况时有发生。当你和一群又高又瘦的男人在一起的时候，总是会有一些争论。等着瞧吧，再过五分钟左右，他们又会大笑起来。”

但事实并非如此。肯尼第一次对斯图尔特•麦考密克的行为做出了错误的预测。这是可以理解的；这是他们的新邻居塔克先生第一次参加露营旅行。

“哦，他妈的，”肯尼咕哝着，克雷格可不想听到这句话。斯图尔特站着（肯尼想，_他当然是站着的。他总是参与其中_），但托马斯•塔克也是如此。很明显，这两件事都是大错特错。肯尼并不完全确定托马斯将如何适应铁轨东侧的生活条件，但看起来他很适合这里。 也许不是，因为他现在正在和斯图尔特推推搡搡。

“这不太正常，不是吗? ”克雷格问道。 肯尼能从他的声音中听出恐惧。

“推搡？也不全是。至少在篝火晚会上不正常。”

“我爸爸搞砸了吗？”

“不，”肯尼说，“十有八九是斯图尔特先动手的。但这并没有让这件事变得更乐观，不是吗？”

克雷格只是摇了摇头，孩子们仍然呆在树上。 他们没什么可做的了。如果他们下去了，他们很容易被夹在争吵中间，他们必须面对这个事实，这就是他们的现实。所以他们一直呆在树上，直到猛推变成了拳头，咕哝变成了可以听见的指责。

“他-他们在说什么？”克雷格问道，显然他现在害怕了。

“不知道，”肯尼回答，虽然不那么激动，但还是有着波动的。这不仅是一个罕见的事件，而且发生于他的父亲和他最好朋友的父亲之间，他们一片混乱，肯定有什么事情。

”-抚养_我的_儿子的方式-_没什么错_！”孩子们听到托马斯说。他们怯生生地互相看了一眼，然后转过头来看着他的动作。“至少我_扶养_起了我的！” 托马斯继续道。

“也许这就是他_一团糟_的原因，”斯图尔特含糊地说。“_肮脏_的影响。这就是劳拉离开你的原因？啊? ”

托马斯的脸涨得通红，他像一头准备用头撞斯图尔特的公牛一样，冲过去，弯下身子，冲向斯图尔特。斯图尔特喝醉了，站起来摇摇晃晃，但还是设法避开了他。

“对不起，”肯尼又低声说。

“没事。”克雷格回答道，眼神坚定地看着下面发生的事情。问题是，两个男孩都分辨不出争吵的真正目的。他们都很清楚，斯图尔特在肯尼的成长过程中没有太多的参与，但是他们不确定克雷格到底是怎么回事，因为托马斯的“肮脏的影响”而变得如此“一团糟” 他们不敢大胆猜测什么是肮脏的，也不敢猜测有什么影响，但斯图尔特似乎真的对此很生气。

斯图尔特尽力站直了身子，用手背擦了擦额头上的汗。

“告诉你吧，”他咕哝着，喘着粗气。”无论你选择什么肮脏的方式抚养你的孩子，他不会影响到我的儿子。_肯尼斯！”_

当肯尼再次看着克雷格时，他的心都提到嗓子眼儿了。克雷格的眼神再次表明了形势的紧迫性。

“我不想去，”肯尼说。

“那就不要，”克雷格回答。年龄稍大的男孩的手悬在肯尼的手上，好像他准备抓住它不放手，但他没有。他的手继续在空中悬着，就像那一刻的紧张、期待、焦虑、恐惧和沉默。

如果能呆在那里就好了。这是肯尼会首先选择做的事情。可是他们在一棵树上，下去是唯一一条路，有一群人正抬头看着他们。 如果他们呆在上面，谁也说不准斯图尔特那个醉鬼会干什么。 毕竟，他带着他的猎枪。

_“肯尼！_把你的屁股从树上挪下来！”

“我想我必须这么做，”肯尼低声说。更像是他自己正在接受这个事实。“我....再见。”

“祝你好运，”克雷格小声回答。_他_绝不可能从那棵树上下来。他想了一会儿要不要跟在肯尼后面做替补，但最终还是认为这样做只会让事情变得更糟。毕竟，肯尼可能有麻烦了，可能是因为他做了什么事，而他甚至不知道那是什么事。

楼下的一群醉汉，托马斯•塔克，还有克雷格本人，看着肯尼和斯图尔特走回家，肯尼的背上背着一袋补给品，斯图尔特的背上背着一把猎枪。肯尼慢慢地转过头，看到克雷格正从最高的树枝上往外偷看，他同情地看了他一眼，时间刚好够斯图尔特注意到并拍了拍他的后脑勺。

oOo

_克雷格•塔克：13岁_

尽管肯尼每个月都会到克雷格的卧室窗口来两三次，但克雷格无法准确预测肯尼会在哪个晚上出现。他只知道肯尼出现的时候要好准备，欢迎他的到来。

然而，篝火事件发生后的那个晚上，克雷格知道肯尼会来。他不可能不来。在斯图尔特和托马斯吵架之后，没有人愿意在湖边过夜，除了那些因为磕太嗨而没有注意到发生了什么的人。

这个晚上肯尼也许会对他之前来访开诚布公，也许是又一个沉睡的夜晚。现在，这对克雷格来说并不重要。这还是他第一次确信自己晚上会有人陪伴。

所以他熬夜到凌晨两点。这是他第一次记得自己愿意这样做——睡眠几乎是他最重视的东西。 但是肯尼是少数几个能够战胜睡眠价值的人之一，克雷格不会错过这个机会，当他叫他的时候，他会清醒着，去给他的朋友一个惊喜。

果然，在凌晨2点15分左右，克雷格听到肯尼从他的房间里爬出来向他走去。克雷格打开窗户让它准备好，这又是第一次。通常，是肯尼的敲门声促使克雷格清醒过来。

“你知道我要来，”肯尼说着溜进了房间。他的眼睛这次没有红，但是他看起来很疲倦而且精疲力竭。事实上，他的整个行为都散发出一种无生气的感觉。

“我当然知道，”克雷格说。

“你怎么会知道？”

克雷格向肯尼挑了挑眉毛。 更好的问题应该是_他怎么会不知道_？

“有道理，”肯尼说。

一般来说，在这个时候，肯尼会悄悄地溜到克雷格旁边的床上，一言不发地入睡。然而，这次情况有所不同。也许是因为克雷格醒着，满怀期待。或许是因为这次情况有所不同。

“你... 没事吧? ” 克雷格问道。这是他第一次真正_开口_问这个问题，而且以这个问题开始对话很愚蠢，更不用说问了，但是他真的不知道还能从哪里开始。说到底，他和肯尼一样只有十三岁，他以前从来没有一个真正的好朋友——不像这样，他们一部分时候分享同一棵树，另一部分时候分享同一张床——他的父亲也没有和他最好朋友的父亲吵过架，不知怎么的，他觉得这都是他的错，尽管他仍然不知道自己做了什么。最后，他真的真的想知道肯尼是否还好。

“我的意思是，大概，”肯尼耸耸肩。 “有点生气，你知道，但老实说，斯图尔特不能对我做任何事。”

克雷格看着他，寻找着更多的东西。很难说肯尼的回答是否仅仅指的是那天晚上，或者他的整体的状况，或者解释他每天晚上来敲打他的窗户。

“几乎每次都是家里的混账事情让我来这里，”肯尼继续说道，好像在读克雷格脑子里的问题。“但通常只是和.....你知道，_我的_家庭有关。 我和斯图尔特吵架，或者我夹在他和妈妈的争吵之间，或者凯伦被卷进来.....只是。 随便了。斯图尔特是个混蛋你知道的。 甚至我们那该死的树也知道这一点，有时候我只是需要_休息_一下，因为我无法忍受和他在同一个房子内呼吸空气。”

克雷格盯着肯尼，一言不发，继续搜索着他的脸。好一会没有任何解释之后，他终于开口了，然而，经过这么多的等待和猜测之后，他不知道该说些什么。

“今晚真是.....很不一样。”肯尼说。 当然是了。 肯尼的表情暴露了这一点，但即使从克雷格知道肯尼会来的那一刻起，他就知道一切都会不一样。 从他们听到斯图尔特和托马斯互相大喊大叫的那一刻起，他就知道今晚会不一样。

“因为我也参与了，”克雷格说。肯尼看着他。 他似乎不想马上回答。

“是的，”他最后说。“算是吧。”

“你爸爸不想让你再和我在一起了。”克雷格说。这不是一个问题。他知道这就是问题所在。他只是不知道为什么。

“基本上是，”肯尼说。“我的意思是，你今天下午已经听到了要点。他认为你爸爸把你养得一团糟，他认为你会对我产生不好的影响。胡说八道。我爸爸什么都没做。无论是好是坏，抚养你的孩子可能比几乎不抚养要好。 他根本不在乎我，直到他不喜欢的东西出现，然后他觉得他可以突然介入，决定我的成长环境，和谁一起玩。”

在克雷格咆哮的时候，肯尼没有看他。他的眼睛一直盯着自己的手。他放下了一些东西。

“这是有道理的。”克雷格说“但是.....嗯，我的父母可能离婚了，我的父亲可能很穷，但是.....我不认为他做得太糟糕。 我从没有过别的父母，所以...我不知道。但我认为他做得还不错。 为什么你爸爸认为他搞砸了？我的意思是，我们已经在一起住了两年了，他还认为我会对你产生什么不良影响？无意冒犯，但我想我爸爸是今天下午唯一一个没有吸毒的人。他从没被逮捕过。 我...你爸爸的道德底线是什么? ”

肯尼深深地叹了口气，这是克雷格从他那里听到的沉重的叹息。

这是一个诚实的问题。斯图尔特是个酒鬼，他做过的最赚钱的工作就是经营一个低劣的冰毒实验室。他从来没有在他身边，而已经暴露了肯尼的整个生活的邻居们就和他一样，糟糕甚至更糟糕。克雷格实在无法想象他或他的父亲做了什么，对肯尼的负面影响比他已经受到的影响更大。这听起来像是肯尼第一次被禁止和任何人出去玩，这对他来说没有任何逻辑意义。

“他觉得你是同性恋。而且你爸爸正在促成这件事。”

克雷格艰难地咽了口唾沫。这不是预期的答案，但也并非完全不正确。他们都知道这一点。当肯尼把他们的名字刻在树上时，克雷格说_过_他有点同性恋。如果说他从与特维克的假恋情中学到了_什么_的话，那就是：这种关系完全是假的。但是当这一切都过去之后，他意识到性取向......_不是假的_。当他意识到告诉镇上的人他不爱特维克是多么自然的时候，他明白了这一点，但是他越是否认自己是同性恋，他的话语就越是哽咽。他当时只有十岁，并没有真正考虑过性取向，直到整个镇子的人强迫他这么做，但镇上的人并没有错——他们只是错误地选择了和他在一起的人。这仍然是他没有多谈的事情。

这并不是托马斯促成的。实际上，他再也没有和克雷格谈论过这件事。这只是从前的一个事实，从来没有停止成为一个事实。实际上，克雷格非常确定他的父亲仍然保留着自己和特维克的作品；这并不是因为他仍然希望儿子和特维克在一起，而是因为他想证明，如果这件事再次出现，他的确支持克雷格在未来做出的任何选择。

“但是.....是什么让你爸爸....突然意识到这一点？”克雷格问道。“不是说我在这方面超级张扬。别这样看着我，你知道我不会否认自己是同性恋的。我们都知道我是。”

肯尼耸耸肩。“我不知道，伙计。我想可能是有人说了一些触发词，这让他记起了你和_特维克_之间的一切，我想只要你和特维克在一起，或者除了他的孩子之外的任何人在一起，他都不会介意。”

“我明白了。嗯，那真是——”

“糟透了，我知道，但斯图尔特就是糟透了，我还能说什么呢？我想既然我们已经到了这个地步，我不得不说我有点惊讶它没有早点发生。老实说，如果他的大脑没有他妈的被烧焦，它可能已经发生了。最奇怪的事情在最奇怪的时候触发了他的记忆。”

克雷格盯着肯尼。他显然很沮丧，但似乎更多的是因为他父亲的愚蠢。

“你不担心吗? ” 克雷格问道。

“担心什么？”

“嗯....我是说，你爸爸要做的事。”

“他什么都不会做，”肯尼说。 “相信我。就像他平时那样。我的意思是，也许我们不能让他经常看到我们在一起，但是他什么时候会来看我们呢？然后，他什么时候会明白过来？ 老实说，如果他真的那么担心自己的孩子是同性恋，他肯定会关心自己的孩子，而不是别人的。”

“什么意思? ”

肯尼用一只手抚摸着他的脸。 _“我的意思是_，他担心你会对我产生不良影响，而我一辈子都在影响我自己。”

克雷格继续盯着他看，有些迷茫。 “_你._.. 是同性恋吗？”

肯尼看着克雷格，仿佛希望他不用说话就能得出结论，但他最终还是接受了失败。

“好吧，我也许同性恋到足够斯图尔特烦恼好一段时间了。我是说。我喜欢女孩子。”

克雷格扬起了一条眉毛。

“但是.....我也喜欢男人，”肯尼说。“而且，我是说，我喜欢_你_。”

“_哦_，”克雷格说，让这个音节在空气中飘动，然后才意识到他可能应该补充什么。“我.....我也喜欢你。”

在过去的一年里，这一点可能已经变得很明显了。他们共用一棵树，上面刻着他们名字的首字母。他们好几次同床共枕。他们分享着彼此的秘密，他们父亲之间的对抗也像是他们现在分享的东西。 然而，克雷格意识到，当一种强烈的温暖降临在他身上时，他需要肯尼明确地说出来，这才是真的。他们可能不仅仅是最好的朋友。他们是最好的_某些关系_。这个词的意思是不确定的。但那是属于他们的。

“那么，你真的不担心吗？” 克雷格问道。

“不，”肯尼微笑着说，克雷格真的很担心肯尼的微笑只是用来安抚他的。

“他有枪，”克雷格说。

“每个人都有枪，”肯尼回答，好像这是世界上最明显的事情。 克雷格认为现在不是指出这不是事实的恰当时机。尽管他们现在都住在铁路东侧，但克雷格经常面对这样一个现实: 他是被扔到这个环境中的，而肯尼是在这个环境中长大的。尽管他们现在分享了这么多，克雷格知道肯尼看透了这个世界的真相，这些真相只属于他一个人。

“他现在可能有理由使用它，”克雷格低声说，忽略了肯尼已经明白了的这个事实。

“好吧，就像我说的，我们不会让他看见我们的。”

克雷格不确定他是否被说服了。他在斯图尔特身边的时间不够，不足以了解或信任他的个性。但与此同时，他_信任_肯尼，斯图尔特身边没有人比他更信任肯尼了。最后，真正的问题在于肯尼有多么努力地安抚他，以及他确实不担心。

他倒在床上，闭上眼睛，确信肯尼在看着他。 一个新的问题浮现在他的脑海中：那天晚上，肯尼来到他的窗前，是因为他害怕、担心和不安吗？还是因为他只是想和别人同床睡觉，而真的不在乎被人发现？

肯尼脱下衬衫，倒在他旁边的床上。

“你还好吗? ” 轮到肯尼问了。他的声音是如此柔和，几乎完全消失。他的声音已经发生了变化，而且变得更加深沉；尽管肯尼没有像他们班上的其他男孩一样强壮，毫无疑问是因为缺乏营养，但他的声音似乎是第一个变得更加深沉的。事实上，克雷格发现这是他所知道的最温暖、最柔软的声音，这个秘密只有他自己知道。

“是的，我是，”克雷格说，忘记了那天下午发生了什么，他真的是忘记了。

肯尼披上被子，穿着汗衫，脱掉衬衫。 克雷格脱掉了裤子，也溜到了被子下面。在没有计划的情况下，他们总是穿着相反的衣服睡觉: 克雷格穿着T恤，没有穿裤子，肯尼穿着底裤，没有穿衬衫。他们以前从来没有指出过这一点，但是当他们使自己感到舒适时，克雷格想到这是多么完美。 对于青春期的他来说？提起这件事听起来有点太傻了，但是他觉得他们睡前的衣服摆放很美，很有诗意。 这是一个小阴阳。 是啊，说出来真是太蠢了。

他们上床睡觉，灯熄灭了，感觉就和以前一样了，但是....更暖和了。绝对要更暖和。他们对彼此了解更多，分享更多，而且肯尼没有哭。在那温暖的时刻，在13岁的时候，躺在他最喜欢的朋友身边，那个朋友也喜欢他，克雷格深深地吸了一口气。

“嘿，肯尼? ”

“嗯？”

“我不害怕。”

停顿了一下。不是一个不好停顿。更像当有人听到他们没有预料到的事情。然后：

“我也是。”

简单地回答后，肯尼的手滑进了克雷格的手里，舒服地握了一下，然后又放开了，就像两个男孩在经历了痛苦的一天后溜进了黑暗的睡梦中一样。


	3. 傻瓜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲吻我 让我释放  
我像唱诗班一样唱着歌  
我可以成为你梦中的主角  
你病态的渴望  
难道你不想看他 靠近他吗  
欲火中的凤凰  
...   
你可以像哄冰块一样哄我  
把我搂在你的怀里  
黑暗中的快乐让我安心  
对暴风雨视而不见  
我们一起走上街去  
那里是可以让你重生的地方

_亲吻我 让我释放_

_我像唱诗班一样唱着歌_

_我可以成为你梦中的主角_

_你病态的渴望_

_难道你不想看他 靠近他吗_

_欲火中的凤凰_

_... _

_你可以像哄冰块一样哄我_

_把我搂在你的怀里_

_黑暗中的快乐让我安心_

_对暴风雨视而不见_

_我们一起走上街去_

_那里是可以让你重生的地方_

-咬，Troye Sivan

oOo

_克雷格•塔克：14岁_

克雷格曾经认为，_表白_后会改变许多事情，无论是好是坏。但他们没有。就算有也是很微小的变化。肯尼还是会从他的窗户进来，虽然可能会更频繁一些，他也可能会更自然一些，但总的来说，他们的关系并没有太大的改变。这是一个有点奇怪的想法，但是，他已经十四岁了。就他所知，这是一种关系。 他之前唯一的经历不是真的，在他还没来得及搞明白自己的真实感受之前就已经结束了，这还不包括他已经十岁的事实。

那天晚上他们告诉对方他们并不害怕，克雷格坚持说他并不害怕，但是他害怕肯尼会害怕。他_肯定_很害怕，害怕_某些东西_。虽然他不再害怕和克雷格谈论他的家庭状况，但是他害怕他们，并且继续试图避开他们。他非常害怕，不想让斯图尔特知道他们在谈话。 肯尼说斯图尔特什么也做不了，但他们还是得躲着他。克雷格对肯尼撒谎说自己不害怕并不生气。他只是希望肯尼能告诉他怎样才能消除这种恐惧。

克雷格认为听听肯尼的家庭生活会有所帮助。这比他意识到的还要糟糕——比晚上透过窗户听到的声音还要糟糕。 斯图尔特是人性的败类。他抱怨每个人都抢走了他的工作，但根本没有努力去找一份真正的工作。 不过他也不可能得到一个。肯尼可以证明，在过去的五年里，斯图尔特没有一次能够通过药物测试。

“这.....真是难以置信，”克雷格说。是这样的。的确如此。他不知道斯图尔特看上去本该比现在年轻多少，比现在帅多少。如果他的长相和肯尼相似，那么，他真的毁掉了一些美好的东西。

“是的，我也是这么想的，”肯尼说。“但我亲眼目睹了一切。 我们没有一个人生来就对毒品上瘾，这真是个奇迹。我想妈妈没那么糟糕... ... 但是，妈的，还有更糟糕的，对吧? ”

“怎么——”克雷格开始思考下一个问题该怎么说，或者是否应该问这个问题。“他怎么负担得起？我的意思是... 毒品不是很_贵_吗? ”

“嗯，是的。这就是为什么我们买不起食物或其他任何东西。至少有很大一部分原因。 我的意思是，我肯定他一直还做其他一些可怕的事情，以此来交换他们... ... 我不想去想这件事。”

“不是有...儿童保护机构之类的来处理这类事情吗? ”

“哦，是的，他们已经出现过了。去过那里，做过些事情。说实话，办公室就像一场狗屎秀，负责我们的工作人员只是.....不再出现了。也许是死了。如果他在我的客厅里感染了疾病，我也不会感到惊讶。”

谈话到此结束，但随着时间的推移，肯尼透露了越来越多的信息。

他的母亲卡罗尔（克雷格后知后觉意识到他从未见过她）有....问题。至少可以这么说。这并不奇怪。肯尼第一个承认她是在许多方面都有错的人。一开始是她给了斯图尔特这个机会，并且在他身边吸毒，然后，在某个时候，为了她的孩子，卡罗尔想要戒掉——至少是最烈的东西。斯图尔特不想停止。 然后，它变成了一个巨大的，充满操控与虐待的东西，说实话，卡罗尔甚至没有意识到任何事情发生了变化。作为一个如此糟糕的人，斯图尔特是一个聪明狡猾的混蛋。所以，肯尼解释说，他愿意为卡罗尔做任何事。 给她钱，把她救出来，给她做心理治疗，任何事情，但是肯尼从来没有说过她也没有错。 家里的许多问题都压在她身上。 事实上，肯尼回忆说，克苏鲁邪教(“请提供更多信息，”克雷格曾说过，他非常感兴趣，但肯尼说这是一个很长、很糟糕的故事，发生在不同的时间)和后面的冰毒实验室都是她的想法。最大的不同是，卡罗尔现在表现出真正的决心，希望做出正确的事情和改变。卡罗尔现在成了受害者，而不是斯图尔特的搭档。克雷格认为他已经注意到肯尼的声线破碎时，他说，通常，卡罗尔只是把自己锁在她的卧室，不会出来。他常常一连几天见不到她。

“我只是担心凯伦，”肯尼说。事实上，他经常说这句话。有些日子，如果崔西亚也在那里，她会和他们一起走到公共汽车站，有些日子，他们一起走或早或晚。肯尼总是给人一种极端的印象，他不仅是一个保护欲强的哥哥——他还是卡伦的父母。尽管有一个同龄的妹妹，但克雷格认为他永远无法理解这一点。他的父母的确离婚了，但是他们都很宠爱他和特里西亚。事实上，离婚甚至可能加强了这种感觉。

克雷格还发现，当凯伦把自己锁在房间里的时候，肯尼的心情真的很糟糕。有时候，是因为肯尼不得不让她这么做。 离开自己的房间对她来说并不安全，他的妹妹在自己家里却有这种感觉，这个事实让肯尼恶心。真的。而且因为肯尼家的门上根本没有锁，所以这些天他来到了克雷格家。通常是由于他父母之间的争吵（大部分是肯尼介入斯图尔特和卡罗尔之间，让斯图尔特打他而不是他的母亲）。硬性毒品刚刚出来时，或者陌生人在他的客厅里昏倒，他就会过来。

当夜访刚开始时，克雷格错误地认为是某件事触发了它们，让肯尼感到不安。他绝对是大错特错。 原因是无穷无尽的，每一个原因似乎都比上一个更糟糕，而且比克雷格想象的还要糟糕。 尽管住在铁轨东边，克雷格总是认为那里的条件是，你可以住在里面，远远地看着那边，但是不会真正成为其中一部分。这样的生活不会发生在真实的人身上，但是.....它们发生了。他感到一种压倒一切的罪恶感，因为他直到14岁才理解现实，只是因为他最好的朋友和他最喜欢的男孩是他所知道的现实中最真实的代表。

很糟糕的是克雷格所能做的就是成为肯尼的朋友，在他可以的时候陪在他身边，即使是在凌晨两点。他们不得不避开斯图尔特（并不是说他经常在他身边），而克雷格觉得他们不得不避开比友谊更深的感情。 他不确定让他们出去是否会帮助或伤害他们所处的任何情况。他们说他们喜欢对方，但是一年过去了，除了肯尼更加愿意分享他生活中的许多个人细节之外，没有什么改变太大，克雷格想知道他们对喜欢这个词是否有不同的定义。当然，他们谈论斯图尔特对他们之间关系的担忧以及他们之间的性关系，但也许肯尼只是想让他感觉好一点。

然后，有一段时间发生了一件很不幸的事情。 克雷格的父母去参加一个会议，决定在一段时间内，克雷格和崔西亚在工作日和他们的母亲呆在一起，只在周末和托马斯呆在一起。这显然意味着肯尼的访问必须限制在星期六和星期天，虽然这在一年前可能没什么关系，但现在已经产生了重大影响。肯尼每周来看他四次以上，而现在克雷格每周只有两天是他的邻居，说得好像肯尼得安排那些该死的事情什么时候发生一样。

克雷格立刻感到内疚，尽管当然，这一切都不是他自己的错。在向他介绍新的生活情况之前，他们甚至没有征求他的意见。当然，他们仍然在学校见面，如果只看白天的时间，他们基本上和以前一样在一起。克雷格知道，只有在夜晚才会有所不同。

所以，在克雷格离开肯尼家窗口附近的床一周后的第一个周六晚上，肯尼比平时来得早，晚上10点，他哭了起来。比克雷格见过的任何时候都要难过。克雷格知道最好不要问，因为肯尼不可能说出任何话来。显而易见的是，这些是一个星期中的情感，而每一个啜泣中故事都会及时地被释放。 如果有什么发生了，那么肯定他现在一下子全都会说出来，因为他已经憋了一个星期了。肯尼已经习惯了把这些夜晚作为一种发泄方式，尤其是现在，他在这些夜晚说话，而此时此刻，当事情最糟糕的时候，这些夜晚正在被削减。

他们坐在克雷格的床边，由于肯尼没有关上他身后的窗户，寒冷的空气吹进来刺痛了他们的脖子。虽然他们都意识到了这一点，但他们都没有想去关上窗户。有些太沉重的事情发生了，不能被打断。肯尼哭得很厉害，双手抱着肚子，克雷格可以听到他吸了多少鼻涕。克雷格不止一次担心肯尼可能会开始呼吸急促，或者完全停止呼吸。他所有的羞耻和骄傲都可能随着肯尼的进入而从敞开的窗户中溜走。克雷格用一只手臂舒适地搂着他的肩膀，但是他抖得太厉害了，这个动作最后变得比什么都尴尬。 他以前从未见过惊恐发作，他没有想过，不知道他现在是否正见证这一个。肯定非常接近。

看起来肯尼哭了好几个小时，他们一句话也没说。这就是肯尼此刻所需要的；只是一个没有评判和恐惧的哭泣的时间，以及当一切结束的时候有人在那里。这就是克雷格所做的。事实上，肯尼的眼泪可能只流了半个小时，但是流得很厉害，他哭完了，眼泪不可能再流了，他上气不接下气，看起来筋疲力尽。过了一会儿，他才恢复到正常的呼吸速度，胸部也剧烈没有起伏。在月光下，克雷格可以看到肯尼的嘴唇和眼睑有点发亮和肿胀，他希望这只是哭泣造成的。 他诅咒自己认为哭过的肯尼很漂亮，他的睫毛因为湿润看起来更厚更长。

那天晚上，克雷格新时间表的第一个星期六，肯尼什么也没说。就好像他们又回到了最初的夜访，只不过肯尼的哭泣让他们之间的关系比以往任何时候都要亲密。在他颤抖的啜泣之后，肯尼已经筋疲力尽，除了睡觉，他什么也做不了，这个可怜的14岁的孩子穿好衣服，克雷格帮他解开鞋带，钻进被子里。 克雷格的确说过晚安，有一次他也盖上了被子，虽然他知道自己要过一段时间才能睡着。现在还不到十一点钟。要是换了别的晚上，他还得再等几个小时才能等到肯尼回来。 一旦克雷格塞进被窝里，肯尼疲惫的手指就找到了他的，并把他们缠绕在一起。这一次，他没有把他们拉开。肯尼沉重的呼吸声很快传来，克雷格很高兴，这一次，他花了这么长时间才睡着。他有整整四十分钟左右的时间来欣赏肯尼小巧的手，从手指附近的老茧到手掌上柔软的皮肤。

oOo

_肯尼•麦考密克：15岁_

肯尼不会撒谎——整个星期没有克雷格在身边真是糟透了。情况只会越来越糟。已经快一年了，肯尼还不习惯。克雷格和他妈妈一起生活了一个星期，回来后的第一个星期六，肯尼失去了理智。那天晚上，在去克雷格家之前，他已经准备了一整篇演讲稿，说他不会情绪崩溃，但是当他从窗口钻进去的那一刻，他的情绪就彻底崩溃了。

这就是结局的开始。

当然，有人可能会说，结局的开始是克雷格搬到隔壁，或者他们都说自己喜欢对方（这就像是在另一个现实中发生的事情），但在肯尼的脑海中，结局的真正开始是他在克雷格床上哭泣的那个晚上。没有任何方法可以挽回这一切。克雷格刚刚经历了最糟糕的时刻。

那天晚上肯尼崩溃的原因有很多。从星期一到星期五，他累积了很大的压力，他的母亲连续三天把自己锁在房间里，斯图尔特和凯文差点自相残杀，他们经常威胁对方，但这一次似乎真的有可能发生) ，肯尼放弃了忍受饥饿，只剩在他周四孤独的家里，吃着垃圾桶上的一袋麦当劳剩下的食物。这是一个艰难的星期，肯尼并没有意识到克雷格让日常生活变得多么容易，直到他不在他身边了。 这也许就是那天晚上肯尼在克雷格面前失去理智的真正原因。 其余的事情他已经习惯了自己处理，所以即使他现在有了一个发泄的出口来讨论这一切，这真的不会让他必须保持它。但是他已经习惯了克雷格在那里听着这一切，即使他们在学校可以短暂地见面，那也是不一样的。 虽然只过了六天，但这漫长而痛苦的时间足以让人怀疑夜间拜访是否真的存在过。饥饿会引起这种幻觉吗？他的哭声在很大程度上是因为他发现自己没有产生幻觉，而且意识到自己将不得不一次又一次地经历同样的一周。

关键是，他对克雷格产生了强烈的感情——渴望、需要、渴望、崇拜、亲切——而这些感情在那个星期六晚上都显露了出来。这就是为什么肯尼认为这个夜晚是结束的开始。他不止一次地想知道克雷格那天晚上察觉到了多少这样的感觉，他自己又感觉到了多少。老实说，他自己并没有说出那么多，即使他说了，他也是相当诚实的。但除了我喜欢你之外，他什么也没说。肯尼所知道的就是他自己的个人感受远远超出了这个范围，而克雷格肯定也有类似的感受。那天晚上他们手牵着手。肯定有什么原因。

克雷格工作日他妈妈在一起的时间越长，肯尼就越难应付。他的朋友们也注意到了。

“嘿，”一个星期五，斯坦在公共汽车站对他说。 这是肯尼没有克雷格后不得不做的另一件事。“你还好吗? ”

“是啊，怎么了? ”肯尼回答道，但他并没有那么好。家里的情况只是稍微恶化了一点点，但是他根本没怎么睡眠，他醒得越来越晚，哭得越来越多，吃得越来越少。但是对于斯坦来说他很好。

“你最近没怎么出去玩。我们很想你。克雷格现在和他妈妈住在一起....对吧? ”斯坦问道。 就好像他如履薄冰。肯尼知道克雷格仍然不是斯坦最喜欢的人，因为某些他不知道也不在乎的原因，但斯坦知道他是肯尼最喜欢的人之一。他不想否认肯尼他的朋友，或者让他感觉很糟糕，他和凯尔真的很想念肯尼。

“只有在工作日，”肯尼说。

“哦。我们只是想知道这个周末你愿不愿意和我们一起去露营？”

肯尼吸了吸鼻子。 他注意到自己的免疫系统也有点糟糕。他真的很想念斯坦和凯尔，但他们还能一起上学，坐公交车。他们在几个工作日里一起玩，但是肯尼认为他参与的比以前少了。但是他不能放弃他的周末。现在不行了。它们现在太神圣了。即使是好朋友，老朋友。他们会理解的。斯坦和凯尔是邻居。 他们是超级好朋友。如果他们需要对方，他绝不会拆散他们。他们会理解的。

“我不能，”肯尼说。“我也想你们，我发誓我们很快会一起出去玩，但是.....这个周末不行。”

不管肯尼是否发誓，他不能对自己保证很快就会和他们出去玩。他的周末被无限期地安排了。

当周六到来的时候，肯尼对再次见到克雷格非常兴奋，他甚至没有精力为没有和斯坦和凯尔一起出去玩而感到内疚。他确信无论如何他们都会享受单独在一起的时光，就像他会享受这些时光，和他的超级好....克雷格(为什么朋友这个词似乎不再适用了呢？)。

似乎他们已经很久没有去树那里了。过去，放学后去树上走走，释放一天的压力是一种仪式，但是放学后他们不再见面了，周末是如此神圣，每一分钟都必须有计划地安排。 他们在树上呆了这么长时间，周末的时候他们似乎应该做些新事情，因为他们一周少了五天在一起。这确实是一种直到失去才知道自己拥有什么的情况。但是那个星期六，肯尼只是有一个冲动回到他们的根，这是双关语。他发短信给克雷格让他在那里见面，不一会儿，他们就回到了最高的树枝上。

现在他们已经十五岁了，老实说感觉有点不一样了。当他们还小的时候，这是天真和自然的。所有这个年纪的男孩子都在爬树，建造树屋，试图建造一个比凯尔的更好的树屋。 现在，只有肯尼和克雷格仍然认为这是一个很好的活动在一个固定的基地。即使他们来到树上的次数减少了很多，但仍然很有规律。

青春期过后，和别人坐在树上可能会导致谣言和嘲笑。 肯尼现在就能听到他们同学的声音。

_肯尼和克雷格，坐在树上，K-I-S-S-I-N-G.._

他真的认为他不会介意。他真诚地，秘密地，在他的内心深处，希望他是在树上亲吻克雷格。十五岁的时候，在那里没有什么值得做的事情，而且那里已经成为他们关系的纪念碑，不在那里接吻似乎是一种罪过。但事实并非如此。也许是有原因的。

他们在树上坐着聊天还没有超过二十分钟，这时有个声音喊着。

_“肯尼! 把你的屁股从树上挪开! ”_

这是一个非常混乱的幻觉记忆的案例。 幸运的是，这次没有枪。也没有托马斯。肯尼知道托马斯对于他儿子的朋友和性取向来说并不能形成问题，但是最好他不在身边。他们需要做的就是让托马斯告诉他的儿子不要和隔壁的孩子一起玩，因为他的父亲是个真正的精神病患者。

“看来我得走了，”肯尼说。如果他们在地上交谈时被抓到，事情就简单多了，因为他们可以跑到任何地方去，斯图尔特马上就放弃追他们了。不过在这里，斯图尔特可以整天坐在树底下，冲着他们俩大喊大叫，这样的星期六会比不见面更糟糕。

“你会没事吧? ” 克雷格问道。这几乎伤透了肯尼的心。克雷格语气中的某些东西总是让他听起来比实际上更严肃或更沮丧。当然，在这种情况下，克雷格非常担心。上一次斯图尔特把肯尼从树上赶走，引发了他们一次更有意义的夜访。 即使肯尼在白天装出一副面孔，好像他是世界上最勇敢的男孩，而且一切正常，克雷格还是了解肯尼最害怕的是什么，而且看起来他将要面对其中的一些恐惧。尽管如此，肯尼还是不想让克雷格去猜测更糟糕的情况。

“我会没事的，别担心。他只能做到这些。“今晚见，我保证，”肯尼小声说。还有更多的话要说，沉重的寂静填补了他们之间的空间，但他们不能冒更大的风险。带着一丝微笑，肯尼从树上爬了下来，克雷格看着父亲和儿子带着一种令人作呕的回忆离开，他回忆起上一次他看到这一幕上演时的情景。然而，这一次，他最终自己爬了下来，跟在后面。

oOo

_克雷格•塔克：15岁_

克雷格与肯尼和斯图尔特保持着很好的距离，但是他必须确保肯尼自己是安全的。当他们到达他们的房子时，他们溜进了房子和克雷格房子之间的小巷——晚上肯尼穿过这条小巷进入克雷格的房间。一时间，克雷格感到恐惧。斯图尔特不可能知道他们的夜访，对吧？他不会把窗户关上吧？

谢天谢地，他们继续向房子后面走去。没有办法在不被发现的情况下跟踪他们，看他们在后面干什么，所以克雷格冲进自己的房子，从楼上的窗户往外看。他们的房子很近，克雷格可以很容易地看到和听到肯尼的后院发生了什么。曾经，它是一件麻烦事，因为社会的渣滓喜欢在深夜聚集在那里从事各种各样的非法活动，但现在它是相当方便的。

事实证明，斯图尔特让肯尼去做苦力活，比如让_同性恋出汗_之类的。有趣的是，斯图尔特没有任何证据表明肯尼怀有同性恋的想法或者做过任何有关同性恋的事情——这完全是基于一种友谊，而且在肯尼被禁止和克雷格一起出去玩之后，他们在一棵树上发现了他们。当然，还是那句话，青春期后和别人独处在一棵树上是一个愚蠢的耻辱，但那不是重点，而且在任何情况下，肯定没有任何 k-i-s-s-i-n-g。

当斯图亚特看着肯尼的时候，肯尼开始了他的任务，用肯尼的方式傻笑着。 这些任务也相当无用。把木板从院子的一边移到另一边，耙土，试图清除林子里的杂草，把可疑的大白色包裹从一张桌子移到另一张桌子，然后再移回来，直到斯图尔特似乎满意为止——克雷格怀疑这些白色包裹与毒品有关，但他真的不能确定。

当斯图尔特不注意的时候，肯尼抬起头来看了一两次，好像他能感觉到克雷格的眼睛在盯着他，他顽皮地笑了笑，好像完成那些无用而繁重的工作是在拿斯图尔特开玩笑似的。这无疑是一个巨大的自豪感和权力游戏，肯尼正在与他的父亲玩，证明他不仅会做任务，而且会一边做一边笑。他想把对斯图亚特的惩罚反过来，取而代之的是嘲笑他，有那么一会儿，效果还真不错。

克雷格呆在窗边，而肯尼又工作了几个小时。 院子里一片狼藉，但即使看起来没有什么可以让肯尼继续工作了，斯图尔特还是会把事情搞砸，让他的儿子重做。肯尼尽其所能保持微笑，不出汗，但这是不可能的。到了第三个小时，他已经被汗水浸透了，因此他的金色头发也因此变成了深色，并且滴进了他的眼睛和泥土里。他的微笑变成了一个鬼脸，他被迫脱下夹克，穿着他的背心。 如果克雷格没有感觉到自己正在看一些关于劳改营的可怕纪录片或者其他什么的，他会很高兴看到这样的景象。有一次，斯图尔特让肯尼用他的手指在泥土中挖掘，把更难的杂草连根拔除，当这个男孩四肢着地时，斯图尔特会把他踢下来，看着他爬回手和膝盖，然后再踢他。随着肯尼继续工作，斯图尔特继续喝酒，这场比赛逐渐变得不那么令人不安，而更像是一个相当难看的危险场面。但克雷格无法转身离开。 如果他不能转身离开，那么他至少能做的就是观察每一个令人作呕的时刻。肯尼不可能晚些时候不生病——太阳下山了，气温也下降了，他脱下外套，仍然汗流浃背。每次他一转身，克雷格就能透过薄薄的白衬衫看到肯尼的肋骨，他的胃就开始翻江倒海。

克雷格没有注意到磨难是从什么时候开始的——大概是三点左右——但是九点的时候，斯图尔特终于觉得无聊（或者说冷）走进屋子，放过了肯尼。克雷格冲进自己的房间，以为马上就能见到肯尼。他的朋友再也不愿意呆在那所房子里了，不管时间有多早，即使他的惩罚是从一开始就和他交往。尽管克雷格很担心，但他真的很高兴看到肯尼像他证明自己那样骄傲和固执；斯图尔特越是反对他们的友谊，肯尼就越快地回到他身边。

克雷格回到自己房间的时间正好是肯尼走到窗前的时间。他的胃一片翻腾；他离的太近了，而肯尼看起来糟透了。

“他妈的，进来，快点，”克雷格催促着，一边打开窗户，一边在肯尼进去后迅速关上。 当克雷格上下打量他的时候，他默哀了一会儿。他被大雪和汗水淋得浑身湿透，如果他能熬过这个夜晚而没有生病，那就是个奇迹了。他的头发，虽然在树上时还算干净，现在已经沾满了污垢。事实上，他的整个身体，从他的脸到他暴露的手臂，都被一层污垢包裹着。肯尼的牛仔裤上的眼泪在那儿了，但是克雷格可以透过那些破洞看到他的膝盖在流血。肯尼的手可能受到了最严重的伤害。 他的指关节擦伤了，表皮破了，他的手掌上布满了老茧和水泡，这些都是撕开的。除此之外，他已经明显的不健康了。克雷格从来没有看到过肯尼的身材，因为它通常隐藏在太大的外衣下面。即使在晚上，他的衬衫也有点松松垮垮的。不过现在，他湿漉漉的背心紧紧地包裹着他，很明显，他实际上有多瘦。克雷格首先想到的是朋克摇滚乐手的身体。 在很多方面，这可能是一个浪漫的形象，但所有克雷格能想到的是可怕的条件，造成标志性的瘦身材；营养不良，缺乏睡眠，和药物滥用。当然，克雷格知道肯尼没有碰任何烈性的东西。他想尽可能地不像他的父母。 尽管如此，克雷格现在已经开始亲眼看到一个人吸食冰毒或海洛因的过程，即使只是看看他所在的街道，他现在的样子，肯尼可以融入任何一个衣冠不整的瘾君子。

克雷格想做的第一件事就是拥抱肯尼，但他没有。相反，他拉着这个沉默的男孩的手，把他带到了浴室。 肯尼从来没有像现在这样安静过，但是克雷格能看出来他会不安静，因为他已经受到了严厉的批评。在斯图亚特面前似乎没有被爆发，所有的精力都耗尽了。 现在，他可以在克雷格面前爆发。

“你需要.....清理，”克雷格说，陈述了显而易见的事实。“你可以洗个澡。嗯，这儿，让我来整理一下。”

克雷格把浴帘推到一边，找到了热水。他不知道肯尼的淋浴是什么样子，但他知道麦考密克家里没有热水，所以克雷格认为肯尼可能会喜欢。他调整了一下温度，刚刚过了中等温度，他不想让他的身体从接近低温到滚烫而陷入休克。尽管如此，他知道温暖也会帮助肯尼的肌肉，这肯定会很酸痛。

“好的，这个温度应该不错。 如果你需要温度更高，你可以把它移向H，但是要小心，因为它很快就会变热。 你可以用我里面的任何肥皂。我去给你拿条毛巾。”

“谢谢，”肯尼说。他的声音有点紧张，但他真的很感激。

克雷格转向他的橱柜去拿一条干净的毛巾。它们没有真正的豪华酒店质量，但他希望肯尼会发现它们的好。

“慢慢来，我不会看你的，”克雷格说，转身把毛巾递给肯尼，但肯尼已经脱光了，背对着他，走进浴室。克雷格看到他最好的朋友裸着的背，不由自主地脸红了。天啊，他太瘦了。

“就-慢慢来，”克雷格重复着，在汹涌的水声间提高了嗓门。“我在房间里等你，给你拿几件干净衣服来。”

克雷格为肯尼找到了一些旧的汗衫和一件柔软的乐队T恤。他的运动服已经穿不下了，但是只要看一眼肯尼的运动服，他就知道这对于肯尼来说还是宽松的。他认为以肯尼现在的状态，他可能更喜欢宽松舒适的衣服。 另外，他还抓起了自己最干净的内裤，希望肯尼不会介意。

淋浴持续了大约半个小时，克雷格估计热水用完需要半个小时。就个人而言，他从来没有在淋浴的时间足够长，看到热水实际上持续了多久，但他没有责怪肯尼用尽它。

肯尼出现时腰间围着一条毛巾，尽管克雷格刚刚看到了他全身赤裸的背部，但他仍然觉得有必要转移视线。真的，这和在更衣室或者看到另一个穿着泳衣的家伙没有什么不同，但是知道他在毛巾下面赤身裸体的感觉，以及他站在自己房间里的事实让克雷格更加焦虑。干净的外表已经让他看起来好多了。 他看上去仍然很虚弱，疲惫不堪，垂头丧气，但至少看上去更像他自己了，他的头发又变成了金色，湿漉漉的，从脸上往后梳着。

“感觉好点了吗？”克雷格问道，用力地咽着口水。

“好多了，”肯尼叹了口气。他的声音似乎越来越有力量，虽然仍然克制。

“嗯，这是一些你可以穿的东西。我希望你不介意，”克雷格说着，把舒适的衣服递给他。 他开始猜测是否应该把新的内裤放在最上面，但是肯尼很感激地拿走了那一叠。

“不会的，这太好了，谢谢你。它们闻起来真香，”他一边说，一边闻着。克雷格以为他们只是闻起来像洗衣皂，但他什么也没说。他马上又对放在正上方的内裤感到不自在了。

肯尼不知羞耻地扔下毛巾去换衣服，克雷格熟练地将视线移开。现在他意识到他这么做并不是为了尊重肯尼，更多的是为了他的自我保护。

克雷格说的没错，肯尼的衣服太宽松了; 他倒在床上的时候，汗水差点从他身上滑落。 正常情况下，肯尼一上床就会脱掉衬衫（因为其他晚上通常都是关灯的，克雷格从来没有真正关注过这个）。 现在，他把衬衫紧紧抱在身上，仿佛这件衣服本身就是无价之宝。 克雷格确信这是因为天气寒冷——即使在洗完澡后，肯尼仍然不停地发抖——但他希望这也是因为衬衫是他送的。

躺在克雷格床上的发光的红色时钟显示十点钟，但是感觉肯定比平时更晚，看到肯尼疲惫不堪，穿着干净衣服，看起来很舒服，克雷格突然也感到非常昏昏欲睡。

“我可以睡二十四小时，”肯尼打着呵欠。尽管灯还亮着，他还是闭了一会儿眼睛，但是突然又睁开了，好像他害怕自己会睡着似的。

“你可以，”克雷格说。“你可以明天翘课。我觉得那样很好。我打赌你一醒来就会生病。这不是在扫兴。”

“你的确不是，你可能是对的.....这不是个坏主意。我现在无法想象要早起。说实话，我甚至无法想象站起来。”

在过去的几年里，肯尼在被称为他的备用枕头上找到了他常用的位置，克雷格关掉了灯，溜到他旁边。他能感觉到身边肯尼的身体完全松弛，沉重地压在床垫上。他今晚是如此安静，而且真的，即使在那个他泪流满面的夜晚，克雷格也没有想到他曾经看到过肯尼如此疲惫。今晚，他可能太累了，哭不出来，即使他想。

想到那天晚上，克雷格意识到他必须做点什么。更多的东西。尽管如此，他和肯尼的关系一如既往地模棱两可。是的，克雷格很关心他。事实上，肯尼是他最喜欢的人。裸体的肯尼让他脸红，克雷格希望肯尼喜欢穿他的衬衫（甚至他的短裤），因为那是他的。 然而，他甚至不知道握着肯尼的手是否可以，当然，除非他整晚都在哭泣。

克雷格的小拇指害羞地搜索着肯尼的手指，希望一切都好，尽管他们已经经历了这么多。 然而，当他发现肯尼的手时，肯尼抓住他的手，把他们的手放在他的胸前，然后翻过身来钻进克雷格的手臂弯里。克雷格从来没有意识到肯尼是多么瘦小，直到他在这个位置上。现在，他不想停止意识到这一点，如果这意味着他可以永远保持这样。肯尼的头舒服地放在他的胸前，他干燥的头发开始在他的脸上抖动。克雷格知道肯尼可以听到他的心跳声，但他根本不在乎。在那一刻，没有什么东西值得移动。他那只空着的手轻轻地抚摸着肯尼的背，尽管他真的很想抚摸他的头发。

肯尼抬起头来，克雷格愣住了，他担心肯尼可能会改变主意，离开他。相反，他的声音像耳语一样传来，尽管现在更多的是出于恐惧而不是疲惫。

“克雷格? ” 他呼吸着，尽管他几乎没有等待任何回应。“我爱你。我....我爱上你了。”

克雷格两次试图吞咽，但都咽不下去——他的嘴立刻干了。如果肯尼之前还没有听到他的心跳，他现在肯定能听到。在回答之前，他本能地紧握着肯尼的手。

“我爱你，肯尼。”

他们整晚都是这个姿势，克雷格抱着肯尼。 这对克雷格来说很容易，他再也不能记起一个更快乐的时刻了。这样的进步通常发生在肯尼的一些创伤之后，这是一个遗憾，但这仍然是一个甜蜜的奖励。当他们第一次承认喜欢对方的时候，夜晚在一起的时光几乎没有改变。 肯尼的崩溃之夜让他们之间的关系变得更加亲密，但即使是牵手也是一个未知的领域。然而，这带来了一个重大的变化。 从那一刻起，他们每隔一个晚上就在一起，心跳加速，手牵着手。肯尼甚至要求把克雷格借给他的衣服带回家，这样即使他不在的时候也可以被拥抱。当肯尼第一次问他的时候，克雷格想把他抱起来，把他转来转去，再次表达对他的爱，但他努力克制住自己。

尽管克雷格和肯尼都认为我爱你是神圣的，就像这句话如果在克雷格的卧室这样一个不那么神圣的地方说出来，就不会受到宇宙的尊重，但是它们在晚上并没有被节制地使用。 时不时地，在特别困倦或困难的夜晚，克雷格伴着一千句我爱你的幸福的歌声入睡，像许多小小的祈祷一样从肯尼的唇边落下。

oOo

_肯尼•麦考密克：16岁_

“你今天要坐公车吗，伙计？” 斯坦对着大厅里的肯尼喊道。 自从克雷格和他的妈妈住在一起之后，肯尼试图在工作日花更多的时间和斯坦和凯尔在一起。他越是拒绝他们，他的感觉就越糟糕。尽管他真的很惊讶他们真的想念他，他们明明拥有彼此。很奇怪。 一个你想和他一起欢笑的朋友和一个你想和他一起欢笑和亲热的朋友之间的区别是很奇怪的。

“不，我有事要做，”肯尼回答。斯坦会认为这是他的兼职工作之一，而肯尼现在已经做到了。 当他见到克雷格的时候，不知怎么的，他觉得放斯坦和凯尔鸽子更有罪恶感。他可以和任何他想要的人一起出去玩，尤其是他最好的朋友，他最爱的朋友，但是他知道他的其他朋友永远不会真正理解这段关系是如何发生的或者如何运作的。当然，肯尼从来没有告诉他们他们的深夜拜访，或者他们的忏悔，或者他们如何睡觉缠在一起，甚至没有告诉他们现在感觉像是肯尼生命中最重要的地方之一的树。这不仅仅是因为放他们鸽子而感到内疚，也不仅仅是因为和克雷格是朋友，他知道斯坦和凯尔从来没有和他们交过朋友。随着他们的成长，有越来越多的关于肯尼的事情是他们不知道的，这是他们的内疚。他认为这只是成长的一部分：爱上一些人，失去与其他朋友的联系。

不是说他不爱斯坦和凯尔。他一直爱他们。在凯伦和克雷格之后，他们是他最喜欢的人。 但是随着时间的推移，肯尼的心理词典增加了更多关于爱的定义，不管你喜欢与否，这改变了事情。

他在学校的街角等克雷格。 现在一个星期过了一半——克雷格还没有到回家的时候，但是在分居之前有足够的时间和他见面。他们意识到放学后在不得不回家之前一起出去玩是可能的，而且比他们应该做的晚了很多。尽管如此，他们还是利用了这几个小时。尽管如此，在等待克雷格在周五晚上回归的时候，肯尼还是度过了一个艰难的夜晚。当他的同学们幻想着周末的到来，聚会和放荡的生活时，肯尼想要朝他们吐口水。他们不知道渴望周末意味着什么。

肯尼有点想去那棵树，如果可以的话，他总是和克雷格一起去那棵树，但是尽管那棵树很完美，它也不能改变这个事实，那个地方糟透了。字面上的太屎了。更不用说它所产生的有毒废物池，附近吸毒者的数量似乎每天都在增长。 当然，斯图尔特有成为堕落者的倾向。 总的来说，如果克雷格不住在铁轨那边的房子里，他就不可能去那么远的地方。

“嘿，我们去哪儿? ” 克雷格走到肯尼旁边说。 他再次希望整个世界就像克雷格的卧室一样神圣，这样他就可以在角落里拥抱他，或者至少握住他的手。 这是另一件肯尼的朋友们似乎不知道的事情——他爱上了一个男孩。 他觉得斯坦和凯尔不会那么在乎。 每个人都知道克雷格是同性恋，但他们不在乎。但后来，他们并不真正关心克雷格。从他们指给他看的所有乳房来判断，肯尼会大胆猜测他们并没有意识到他的全部感情都集中在一个人身上（这个人肯定没有乳房可看）。也不是因为肯尼不再喜欢女孩子了。 他只是觉得没有必要那样想他们，当他有一个克雷格，他的朋友是完全无知的事实。

事情的真相是，即使他希望斯坦和凯尔不会在乎，他们总是有一点点机会会在乎。那只是两个人。卡特曼肯定会有话要说的。他对每件事都有话要说。斯图尔特的反应把一切都搞砸了。肯尼认为他的父母不会在乎他是生是死（基于他们在一个该死的邪教集会上用他的生命进行的字面上的赌博，事实证明这是非常正确的），那么他们为什么会在乎他喜欢谁、亲吻谁或者和谁一起玩呢？但斯图尔特在乎。除了他的恶习，这似乎是他最关心的事情。斯图尔特更关心的是他的儿子是否是同性恋，以及在这种情况下，他自己的名声会怎样，他的儿子是死是活。因此，尽管斯坦、凯尔以及其他任何人很有可能不在乎他爱上了克雷格，但也有可能每个人都会像斯图尔特一样在乎。所以很少有地方像克雷格的卧室一样神圣。

“我不知道，”肯尼最后回答。除了在他们那边的铁轨上，他们没有去过别的地方。“去个好地方。”

当他们开始走路的时候，肯尼感觉到克雷格的手在他的手上摩擦，他只想抓住他的手，但是他克制住了自己。这得在适当的时候。

“这里怎么样？”肯尼漫无目的地走了几分钟后建议道。他们正盯着一条砖砌的小巷，说实话，他们已经忘记了要走哪条路才能到那里。不管怎样，这里很偏僻，两边的建筑物看起来要么关闭了，要么废弃了。

“看起来很惬意，”克雷格诚实地说。“看，墙上一片空白。”

事实上，清洁对于世界上任何一个地方的砖砌小巷来说都是一个奇迹，更不用说在南方公园了。这似乎预示着这里就是他们的归宿。 一条干净的小巷，也许他们不小心走进了一个不同的空间。

肯尼咧嘴笑着说：“虽然不是家，但也够了。”然后他们就在小巷里安顿下来。肯尼认为小巷是个奇怪的地方，但这也是为什么它是完美的原因。在南方公园，它们属于急躁的六年级学生，闷闷不乐的哥特小孩和毒贩。现在它也属于一对，似乎只属于他们一起发现和建造的地方。

肯尼扔下他的背包，打开它，拉出一个彩色的毛毯。 墙壁保护了小巷的地面不会被雪覆盖，但它仍然不是一个坐的好地方。 肯尼的毯子不是很多，至少有两个洞是因为香烟烧焦的，但它确实给了他们的小窝一种家的温馨感觉。

“你知道我们会在这里停下来吗? ” 克雷格怀疑地问道。

“不，真的，”肯尼说。“但我想我们可能想要舒适的生活，不管在哪里停下来。准备得再充分也不为过。”

克雷格似乎对肯尼的回答很满意，他帮助肯尼铺开了毯子。

“我觉得有时候我们应该在墙上加点什么。”克雷格说。

“是的.....就像我们的树。把它标记为我们的。 或者不是，你知道吗？看到砖墙上没有涂鸦真他妈的奇怪。也许这会让我们记住哪一个是我们的。”

克雷格对肯尼微笑，好像他在表示同意，肯尼的笑容中有些东西让他感觉很强烈。他想起了克雷格所拥有的，而他生命中的其他人所没有的。从他的微笑中，他知道克雷格理解他，感激他，同意他所说的话。无需言语。 克雷格很少需要说话，也不想说话。他是如此诚实，以至于他的观点立刻被人理解，而且从不真正隐藏自己的感受，这是一种非常好的沟通方式。这些年来，克雷格总是理解他，他总是理解克雷格，不管他们说话的方式和意愿如何。即使在肯尼难以敞开心扉的时候，克雷格也从来没有逼迫过他，尽管他有能力直言不讳，而且他的观点也是其他人都应该直言不讳的。那个微笑是肯尼的一切。

正是这种微笑，让肯尼从坐在毯子上的位置，爬到克雷格身边，直到他正好处于克雷格的两腿之间，尽管他之前一直压抑着自己。他让自己相信他们的道路真的是在一个无法察觉的平行空间里。所有这一切都是真实的，克雷格、破旧的毯子和他们的砖头避难所，肯尼拉近了他们之间的距离。

在过去的一年里，肯尼可能想象着吻克雷格一千次甚至更多次，但他从未透露过。老实说，如果克雷格也想过接吻的话，他一句话也没说。这种感觉比肯尼想象的要好上千倍。 在科罗拉多州的寒冷中，嘴唇似乎永远都会皲裂，但克雷格是润唇膏的坚定信徒，而且那个吻比肯尼猜想的要温柔。 这是一个令人愉快的惊喜。

克雷格一开始什么也没做，很可能是被吓到了，但是过了一两秒他又有了反应，他靠在肯尼身上的方式告诉他，也许他也想过接吻。

初吻只持续了几秒钟，而且相当温和，只是给了男孩们时间去熟悉对方的嘴唇在他们身上的感觉。 这是一个双方都难以承认的时刻，而且说实话，他们都需要时间来享受他们已经达到的高潮。 似乎他们的整个生活都建立在他们的唇相遇之上，就像他们每个人都拥有未被开发的电力，只有当他们接吻的时候才能传导。

“对不起，”肯尼说，不完全明白他为什么要道歉。“那..还行，对吧? ”

“不仅仅是还行，”克雷格说，眼睛有点睁大。

“我可以—”

“你愿不愿意—”

男孩们笑了，尴尬和兴奋，因为他们都表现出自己渴望和贪婪，同时要求更多。肯尼又开始了，慢慢地。

“我能再来一次吗? ”

克雷格点点头，肯尼从他两腿之间爬了回来。这一次，克雷格已经准备好了，他伸出双手把肯尼的头放在后面，把他拉了进去。肯尼一直很欣赏克雷格的手指有多长，但他更欣赏他们玩他的头发，因为他们继续习惯对方的嘴的感觉。

不可避免地，他们渴望更多，很快，他们的舌头也相遇了。 很难说这是如何开始的，就像很难说谁是主导者一样。 现在就像是打开了闸门，他们只有这一刻来向对方证明他们有多么渴望这一刻。

克雷格离开了一分钟，想知道如何再次呼吸，而肯尼则顺着他的脖子往下走。

“你真的认为我们在这里安全吗? ” 克雷格谨慎地问道。

肯尼也离开了，看着他。他们都知道克雷格的意思是_你认为你在这里安全吗？你认为你的朋友会经过吗？ 如果埃里克经过怎么办？你觉得会有人走过去告诉斯图尔特吗？你觉得斯图尔特会经过吗？我已经单身一段时间了，但是如果他们发现我在巷子里和男孩子接吻，没有人会多想的。但是他们并不期待是你。斯图尔特 •麦考密克的儿子不会在这里被抓到吗？_

有那么一瞬间，当肯尼看到克雷格眼中的关切时，他感到害怕，他在学校角落里等克雷格时所想的一切都涌了上来。 然后，就在它刚刚出现的时候，又消失了。克雷格的深色眼睛里尽管充满了恐惧，但同时也有安全感和舒适感。 当肯尼感到害怕的时候，当事情不对劲的时候，当肯尼感到被憎恨的时候，克雷格就会跑到他的身边。 克雷格在家。如果有什么不好的事情发生，这就是肯尼想要的结果，而且他已经在这里了。 这是一件奇怪的事情，你最大的恐惧和最大的安慰是如此密切相关，但肯尼认为，只要他在这里，没有什么能真正伤害他。他已经到了他所能到达的最幸福的地方。

“是的，我们很安全，”肯尼说。

oOo

_克雷格•塔克：16岁_

那个星期天早上，克雷格在他爸爸家的房间里度过。 随着年龄的增长，肯尼和克雷格承担了更多的责任，尽管周末是他们唯一可以100% 在一起的时间，但他们却不能100% 一起度过周末。 他们妥协后决定，只要他们在上半天完成一些事情，他们就可以在周末的晚上从下午3点开始想去哪里就去哪里。

他盘腿坐在床上做英语作业，希望时钟走快一点。 他们曾经认为一起做家庭作业可能会有用，但是从来没有这样做过。克雷格试图学会享受独处的时光，但是他在工作日的时间太多了。周末的家庭作业是真正的罪过。他试着去欣赏从窗户进来的温暖的阳光和在床上飞驰的阳光，但是他能想到的只有肯尼是多么喜欢这样，以及太阳是如何在3点钟的时候消失的。肯尼从来没有在阳光明媚和温暖的时候去看过他的房间。这样看起来更开放，更有家的感觉。他理应看到这一切。他在午夜的黑暗的房间很适合他们，但有时克雷格觉得，尽管他在黑暗的夜晚狂欢，他们应该多晒晒太阳。

这时，他听到隔壁传来一阵可怕的不和谐声音。 这并不奇怪，尽管今天来得稍微早一点。 克雷格突然为自己一个人平静地做作业感到难过，尽管这正是他们说好的事情会发生的方式。 他甚至为享受阳光而感到难过，因为肯尼卧室的窗户从来没有向外倾斜过。

从隔壁传来的声音越来越大，但听不清楚是什么。 那里似乎有更多的砰砰声、撞击声和杂乱无章的噪音。 当噪音似乎达到一个高潮，伴随着尖叫声，克雷格轻推他的作业到一边，探出了窗口。 他听到肯尼的前门开了，砰地一声关上，门一定是坏了。 克雷格迅速从窗口闪开，生怕被发现在监视，即使他的窗户在视线之外。

突然，克雷格听到他自己的前门开锁，打开，砰地一声关上。 这是肯尼第一次使用克雷格为他做的备用钥匙。 克雷格听到肯尼在他身后锁上门，几秒钟后，他就站在了克雷格的房间里。

克雷格从床上抬起头，看到肯尼站在门框里，他整个嘴都干了。肯尼的眼神很快就变沉了，嘴唇严重裂开，血也开始流出来。每次克雷格开始处理一个伤口，他的眼睛就会被另一个伤口吸引，直到他意识到肯尼身上每一寸可见的皮肤上都布满了可怕的瘀伤。然而，从现在到斯图尔特差点把他累死的那一天，他的表情却有了很大的不同。现在，他看上去脸色铁青，充满激情，比以往任何时候都更有活力。

“别担心，我还手了，”肯尼说，上气不接下气地从家里跑出来。 他们可以听到斯图尔特大声呼喊肯尼回来——他没有注意到他的儿子跑到哪里去了，当然也没有想到他有塔克家前门的钥匙。 基于肯尼的状态，克雷格有种感觉，如果他真的回击了斯图尔特，那也不算什么。 肯尼总是倾向于让事情听起来不像他们想的那么糟糕，即使克雷格直视着伤害。

克雷格继续盯着他。 情况很糟糕，真的很糟糕，但他无言以对。

“怎么，我是说....为什么？发生...”

“有人，或者几个人，看到我们在一起，告诉了斯图尔特，”肯尼说，他转过身去关上了克雷格的门。 克雷格不知道他为什么要这么做——前门已经锁上了——但这似乎不是回答这类问题的好时机。

“我不知道谁看到了，也不知道什么时候看到的，也不知道在什么地方看到的，但一定有人看到了，因为斯图尔特把情况描述得非常好。 他什么也没看见，但是现在他已经确认了我不仅一直在你身边，而且和你在一起我也很开心。”

“该死，”克雷格说。 他知道那条小巷会反咬他们一口。 它太城市化了，太好了，不像是真的。

肯尼擦了擦嘴上的血，开始向克雷格走去，克雷格仍然被冻在床上。太阳穴上的血已经流到了他的颧骨上，但是再加上眼睛周围的紫色，真的使他看起来很迷人。他那致命的、兽性的表情没有起到任何作用。如果他没有弄错的话，克雷格认为他看起来甚至有点好色。

“你在干什么？” 克雷格问道，他被肯尼的假笑弄得很困惑，还有锁着的卧室门，还有肯尼似乎没有感觉到疼痛的事实，还有他慢慢靠近的方式，他们还能听到斯图尔特在外面大喊大叫。

“给他们一些话题，”肯尼低声说，然后弯下身，和克雷格一样的高度，亲吻他。 当然，这不是他们的初吻。 这甚至不是他们在克雷格床上的第一个吻（在过去一年的很多个晚上，他们都有一两个晚安吻），但这毫无疑问与其他的不同。 克雷格是对的；肯尼身上的某种兽性唤醒了他，他们之间的亲吻有一种前所未有的深度和紧迫感。以前，他们从容不迫。即使他们真的在小巷里亲吻，他们的吻仍然保持着好奇心和探索的感觉。 所有的一切都消失了。肯尼知道自己想要什么，而且他会以一种激情和报复的方式来得到它。克雷格，作为其中之一，完全支持，并热情回应，尽管他不得不承认他仍然非常担心肯尼的状况。

肯尼轻松地爬上了克雷格的大腿，迫使他们两个在床上向后靠。 他们重新调整，直到他们地躺在一起，克雷格的头枕在他的枕头上，肯尼跨坐在他的屁股上。 尽管他们以前在床上接过那么多吻，他们还是相当贞洁和放松的。这是一种全新的体验。即使是白天这个事实也足以改变一些事情。 克雷格猜想肯尼现在可以在窗户上体验阳光了，因为阳光在他的背上留下了条纹。 这可不是他想象中的场景。

“肯尼，”克雷格试着小声说。

“嗯？ 太快了? ” 肯尼问道。 有趣的是，带着所有的伤，他问。

“一点也不，”克雷格气喘吁吁地说，“但我们是不是应该把我的窗户遮起来什么的? ”

肯尼停顿了一下，抬头看了看。阳光沐浴着他的脸庞，把他的头发染成了金黄色。“当然不，”他说。“如果他看见了，让他看看，那个变态的混蛋。如果他要这样对我，我倒不如给他一个好理由。”

克雷格没有提到无论他们做了多少，都不可能有一个好的理由去殴打你的孩子。他明白他所表达的意思。 锁门肯定是为了避免托马斯和崔西亚，以防万一，但肯尼的殴打却产生了相反的效果；他不再在乎，他当然也不在乎被人看到。斯图尔特还能做什么呢？ 目前还不清楚他的朋友是否也是这样，但可以肯定的是，斯图尔特不是个问题，如果有什么问题的话，现在应该在他面前炫耀一下。

“如果你确定的话，”克雷格说，然后让肯尼再次用他。

太阳是一个辉煌的添加物。总的来说，克雷格并不是太阳的忠实粉丝。它燃烧，它盲目，它让你汗流浃背。 但是他们的树挡住了阳光，他们的巷子，他们安静的夜晚也是如此。这一刻值得在阳光下发生。它提供了治疗和热量，如果它不是给肯尼补充能量的话，它至少让他变得金光闪闪。 尽管有淤青和血迹，他的头发还是闪闪发亮，雀斑也很明显。这就是肯尼应该一直成为的样子，光明中的黄金男孩。

肯尼的嘴不时地出现在克雷格的脖子上，但他没有像往常那样小心翼翼地避免留下证据。 他亲吻克雷格的脖子，就像亲吻他的嘴一样，已经留下了痕迹。肯尼开始解开法兰绒的扣子，接触到他的锁骨。 除了肯尼的嘴唇贴在皮肤上的感觉，克雷格还因为肯尼的重量而变得越来越硬，还有他们的牛仔裤在彼此间制造摩擦的感觉。 一想到肯尼一定在想什么，他就兴奋不已，这让他突然充满了激情。 他也想亲吻肯尼的脖子，给他同样的吻痕，直到他意识到肯尼可能已经有很多吻痕了。克雷格怀着一种奇怪的悲伤和愉悦的混合感觉想知道，肯尼这么做是不是为了给他留下同样的印记。 现在他的喉结旁边已经长了一个刺眼的紫色斑点。

当肯尼转身寻找一个没有吻过的地方时，他的胯部摩擦着克雷格的勃起，这使得克雷格立刻不由自主地抽搐起来。 肯尼抬起眼睛直视克雷格，扬起眉毛。他太阳穴上的血已经干了。现在几乎可以说是漆了。

“肯尼? ”在克雷格让他的金黄色的男孩蹂躏他之前又问了一遍。

“嗯？”

“你不会....做这些只是为了证明，对吧? ”

肯尼冷静了一会儿，眼睛没有移开。“克雷格。我爱你。 所有这一切，我是说所有这一切，都是因为我爱你。”

克雷格知道他的意思。 这不仅仅是亲吻和欲望。 这是六年的忠诚和渴望，眼泪，树，殴打和回来每次尽管他们，当他造成他们。肯尼之所以处于这种状态，是因为他爱克雷格。因为他爱克雷格，他几乎爱到死。 他在晚上溜进窗户，因为他爱克雷格。 他再次来到这里是因为他爱克雷格。

“我爱你...肯尼。”

“那，你没事了吧？”

“没事，请....继续。”

肯尼笑了，那个野兽马上回来了，他解开了克雷格身上剩下的法兰绒。 这已经比他们曾经走过的更远了。 当然，他们见过对方赤膊，但除了嘴唇之外，他们从未在任何地方接过吻，也从未如此亲密地感受过对方的勃起。 现在肯尼的手在挑逗克雷格的裤子边缘。 他又在期待中抽搐了一下，尽管他的心率已经加快到了肯定是不健康的水平，他点点头，敦促肯尼走得更远。就是这个。这一切正在发生，而他想要这一切。肯尼的鲜血、汗水、眼泪、淤青、爱和长满老茧的手指；他像以往一样准备好并愿意接受这一切。

这一点，肯尼做得有点慢，因为他也意识到这是真的发生了。 他很快又恢复了信心，把克雷格的牛仔裤从他身上滑了下来，他的膝盖还在身体两侧。克雷格毫不犹豫地脱下了他的短裤。如果他犹豫不决，他可能永远也不会做到这一点。

克雷格从突如其来的寒冷中猛地吸了口气，他的勃起得到了轻微的缓解，最终意识到肯尼和他自己赤裸的身体之间已经什么都没有了。肯尼看到了他的本来面目，100% 。就是这个。只剩下这些了。

克雷格不知道在这种情况下该怎么办。 他不一定有什么意见（他以前从来没有真正想过），但他确实关心肯尼的意见，肯尼是那个必须看着他的人。他想知道他是否应该问肯尼他的想法，但是在他可以让自己听起来很可笑之前，肯尼跳了下来，他的嘴在他的鸡巴周围寻找它的路。

“他妈的... ... 他妈的，”克雷格低声说，完全没有想象中的那么有准备。 他以前摸过自己（不是所有的男孩子都摸过吗？），他通常这样做的时候想着肯尼（还能有谁？），但这是没有比较。这不仅仅是更好。那是一种完全不同的存在方式。

肯尼没有抬头，似乎完全沉浸在他的工作中。 他看起来对克雷格的样子一点也不满意，光是看他的样子就足以让他大喊大叫了，但他没有。然而，当肯尼的舌头绕着他的头打转，而他的双手抚摸着克雷格的阴茎底部时，他的确咕哝了一声。 肯尼甚至让他的手指轻轻地划过克雷格的睾丸，当他独自一人的时候，他从来没有想过把注意力集中在这个地方。真是天才。他已经觉得自己看到了星星，他几乎想让肯尼停下来，只是为了这一刻不会太快结束。缺乏经验的魔鬼诅咒。他想知道肯尼是如何轻而易举地做到这一点的，以及他到底是如何知道什么会让他发疯的。

然后，就像肯尼知道克雷格需要休息一样，他突然离开，坐了起来。

“怎么样? ” 肯尼诚实地问道。 他有点上气不接下气，这个问题既天真又严肃，但他的表情依然饥渴。

”我....我是说你....太棒了。太神奇了。”

“太好了，”肯尼笑着说，“嗯.....”

他慢吞吞地挪开，在后口袋里掏出了什么东西，最后掏出了一个紫色的小方块。

“我想知道你是否愿意——我的意思是，我们不必这样做，但是我.....如果你愿意的话，我很乐意... ”

克雷格意识到那是一个避孕套，他差点把舌头咬下来。 这个提议看起来太好了，简直不像是真的，而且这个提议一直在肯尼的口袋里，这个事实似乎证明了他一直都想问这个问题。

“是的，他妈的是的，当然，”克雷格说。他不一定知道自己在做什么，但谁真的知道呢？而肯尼似乎从某个地方学到了一些东西，在那一刻，克雷格甚至不屑于问那个地方在哪里。 无论肯尼要求他做什么，他都准备好了。

在得到他的同意后，肯尼撕开包装，慢慢地把避孕套套在克雷格身上。克雷格甚至没有时间去考虑谁会穿它，谁会做什么，但他相信肯尼的决定。 毕竟，在这种幸福中不会有任何错误的决定。

肯尼从他的另一个口袋里掏出一个小的旅行尺寸的润滑油管递给了克雷格。

“好吧，你得帮帮我，”肯尼说。 “我们要把这件事做好。 我们可能需要一整瓶那种东西。”

尽管克雷格没有经验，但他看了足够多的色情片，知道这意味着什么。他看着肯尼脱掉自己的裤子，下巴松弛。 他不公平地长得好看。在没有提示的情况下，克雷格立刻站了起来，把肯尼含在嘴里。基于克雷格感觉良好的事实，他在肯尼膝盖边坐起来的时候，嘴巴在肯尼的长度上下活动。本能开始控制了一切，克雷格所能做的就是阻止自己完全吞噬肯尼。 肯尼的手找到了克雷格的头发，并用力拽了一下，克雷格发现他甚至享受到了头发带来的轻微疼痛。他小心翼翼地摸索着润滑油，开始用他在视频中看到的方式给肯尼做准备。

最终，克雷格不得不放弃他的甜蜜点与他的嘴周围工作肯尼，以便肯尼可以重新定位自己和克雷格可以给他的屁股充分的注意力。 他尽量不让自己的屁股实际上有多漂亮分散注意力。这是肯尼身体的一部分，没有留下任何痕迹，也没有受到任何伤害，就好像这是为了克雷格而留下的。

克雷格花了很多时间准备，但他享受着每一分钟。 他喜欢把这想成是照顾肯尼，而且知道这是肯尼想要的，也是肯尼认为可以治愈的，这让事情变得更好。 想到他正在为自己准备肯尼，这本身就很色情，这足以让他想带肯尼去那里，因为他四肢着地。 最后，肯尼觉得他已经准备好了，让克雷格躺回到枕头上。

“这样我就能看到你的脸了，”肯尼说。 “这样我就能让你知道你对我意味着什么。”

克雷格没有马上明白为什么这个位置改变了肯尼表达爱意的方式，但是当肯尼慢慢靠近克雷格时，他没有时间去思考。 克雷格禁不住狂喜地闭上了眼睛。 即使在预备赛之后，肯尼还是难以置信的紧张。 肯尼又把自己的身体上下起伏了两次，克雷格一直闭着眼睛，直到肯尼把克雷格的一切都带进了自己的身体。 这种亲密感是克雷格从未经历过的。

“操，操，操，”肯尼低声对自己说。

“你还好吗? ”克雷格问道，他自己也不太好。

”上帝... 是的我... 是的，你没事吧? ”

克雷格使劲咽了一口唾沫，说出了他脑子里唯一的想法。 “你真他妈让人感觉不可思议。”

肯尼认为这是允许继续。 他一次又一次地缓慢地升降自己，直到他决定加快速度。

随着他越来越快，他的呼吸变得越来越沉重，克雷格不得不提醒自己尽量睁大眼睛看着肯尼。 阳光依然照在他身上，只是有点微弱，从他额头和胸部开始形成的汗珠上闪闪发光。 在他的淤青和血迹下，肯尼的脸颊和鼻子都变红了，他的眼睛半睁着，嘴唇被一条细细的唾液分开又湿润，克雷格知道他从来没有见过如此明显的美丽。

肯尼继续在克雷格身上起伏，克雷格终于坐了起来，他们盘腿坐在一起，手臂环抱着彼此。 他们看着对方的眼睛，互相抓住对方的头发，然后克雷格知道了肯尼想让他看到的是什么。在这个位置上，面对面，肯尼能够控制自己的速度，并且向克雷格展示他是多么希望自己能够充实起来。 他向克雷格展示了他多么希望从他那里得到快乐。 如果他愿意，他有能力拖延时间，折磨克雷格，但他没有。当他们围坐在一起，绝望地寻找彼此的嘴，肯尼从未停止摇摆，克雷格深深地在他里面。克雷格可以告诉每次他击中的甜蜜点，因为肯尼会对着他的嘴呻吟，克雷格必须保持自己不咬肯尼已经开裂的嘴唇。

他们可能没过多久就到了，但克雷格觉得他们仿佛在一起度过了天堂般的永恒。他们倒在床上，光着身子气喘吁吁，浑身是汗，浑身粘乎乎的。他们精疲力尽，然而克雷格想做的就是在结束之后再次亲吻肯尼，护理他的伤口，舔舔他阴茎顶端剩下的精液。

肯尼滑进了克雷格的臂弯，显然他也有类似的想法。

“真他妈的棒极了，”他说。 “我的意思是，它可能只会变得更好。 但是我认为这非常棒。 我们可以和斯图尔特一较高下。”

“我们可以练习，”克雷格直截了当地说，最后还得意地笑了笑。

“我喜欢你的思维方式。”

“你知道我还在想什么吗? ”

“嗯? ”

“只是.....当你在我身上，太阳在你身上，还有一切，只是......只是你是我见过的最他妈美丽的东西。”

“....闭上你的臭嘴。”

“我是认真的。”

肯尼停顿了一会儿，克雷格以为他真的听到了一个笑声。 ”我真的爱上你了，克雷格•塔克。”

这是他们在睡着之前说的最后一句话，他们赤身裸体地躺在被子上，陶醉在早晨升起的最后一缕阳光中，沐浴在神圣的窗户之上。


	4. 说服我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我好想紧紧地挨着你入眠  
那是我现在唯一想要的  
我好想回家来到你身边  
家里回荡着的只有自己无比单调的声音  
我害怕在凌晨三点钟与自己的影子为伴  
我宁愿溺亡于有你的幻觉中  
也不要活着独自去面对现实

_我好想紧紧地挨着你入眠_

_那是我现在唯一想要的_

_我好想回家来到你身边_

_家里回荡着的只有自己无比单调的声音_

_我害怕在凌晨三点钟与自己的影子为伴_

_我宁愿溺亡于有你的幻觉中_

_也不要活着独自去面对现实_

-说服我, Troye Sivan

oOo

_肯尼•麦考密克：17岁_

当他的父亲被放入地下时，肯尼毫不动摇地看着。 这口棺材实际上是一个普通的木盒子，墓地所在的地方只能被认为是不受欢迎的地产。葬礼并不便宜，而且肯尼的父母都没有人寿保险，但他们得有一笔不得的交易，即使这意味着卡罗尔不得不卖掉一些东西。

令人惊讶的是，很多人来向斯图尔特表示敬意。 

不出所料，这些人中的大多数已经多年没有和他说过话了。

斯图尔特的瘾君子朋友都没来。如果斯图尔特不是他们的常客，他们甚至不会知道他已经离开了。

布罗弗洛夫斯基家和马什家都在那里，尽管杰拉尔德几年前就不再和斯图尔特交往了，而兰迪最终认定，即使是斯图尔特也有点为他疯狂。

凯尔和斯坦忠诚地站在肯尼身边，凯尔甚至捏了捏他的手，尽管他们知道他没有告诉他们很多关于他的生活。他们仍然不清楚他和克雷格的关系到底如何，他们也绝对不知道家庭暴力变得更加严重了，因为这需要他们知道斯图尔特是恐同者，这样他们就会知道肯尼和克雷格是同性恋。 这一切创造了一个小圈子，而肯尼的老朋友们对此知之甚少。 他们甚至不知道斯图尔特快死了，但公平地说，肯尼也不知道。 这就是吸毒过量的疯狂之处。他们真是偷偷摸摸的。

肯尼不认为他配得上凯尔和斯坦，就像他不认为斯图尔特配得上那些人一样。肯尼并没有因为失去父亲而伤心。关于他的个人事务，他认为他过得比较好。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是他更关心他剩下的家庭的状况。斯图尔特在家里帮不上什么忙，或者除了瘾君子之外，对其他人也没什么帮助，但有趣的是，他给那些瘾君子提供的帮助时不时会回到他们身边。钱不像全职工作那样经常来，但是肯尼的家人从斯图尔特的毒品交易中得到的钱帮了忙，这是不可否认的。

不管怎么说，没有他的脏钱，他们可能会过得更好。也许吧。

没有人建议_他_开始卖身，他觉得这有点令人震惊。他甚至以为卡罗尔会暗示他，但她没有。

肯尼一直，一直认为她是个好妈妈。卡罗尔和斯图尔特在生活中走过相似的道路，但卡罗尔的许多失败都是斯图尔特的毒药造成的，也许在不同的环境下，她本可以茁壮成长。事实上，她还有时间，肯尼想。 就母亲们而言，她还相对年轻。她只是脑子里一片空白。当她把自己锁在房间里时，肯尼想象着漆黑的云雾笼罩着她的大脑。 至少，当他的妹妹还太小，不能真正理解衰弱性抑郁症，以及抑郁症可能源于经济困难、糟糕的婚姻和毒品时，他就是这样向凯伦解释的。他用蜡笔为她画了一幅画，并解释说，妈妈有脑病，就像有点黑暗的感染，而且她似乎明白这一点。

所以，也许他认为她希望他接手家族生意是不公平的。正是斯图尔特的参与使她走上了绝路。 但是，这只是人们对麦考密克家族的看法。他们就是这么做的。因此，即使它是错误的，它似乎将是什么，他们将继续期待。

钱总得从什么地方来，虽然斯图尔特的死在很大程度上帮助了卡罗尔的精神，但很明显，她仍然没有真正的工作条件。这一切的想法比死亡的想法更让肯尼反胃。再过几个月，他就真的需要考虑上大学了，虽然他已经知道自己的选择有限，但现在似乎已经没有了。不能指望凯文能帮上什么忙——他甚至都没有出席葬礼。

他离开朋友那么久，他们还是很关心他。 事实上他感觉很糟糕。更糟糕的是，他认为他们可能会像斯图尔特一样，并且因为他爱上了克雷格而恨他。回想起来，这一切听起来真他妈的愚蠢。他曾对自己发誓，在那个时候，这是一种完全正当的恐惧。也许现在还是。但是凯尔再次握紧他的手的方式让他的内心充满了愧疚。 

“如果你们需要什么，我是说任何东西，答应我你们会告诉我，”凯尔低声对他说，斯坦点点头，好像也是这么说的。在这种情况下，斯坦总是很难开口说话，但他总是出于好意。肯尼对他们笑了笑。

“好的，好的，我会的，谢谢。”

有一次，肯尼拒绝他们，把他们看作是慈善机构，不愿意牺牲自己的自尊，但这已经超出了这个范围。除了未来几个月（或许几年）他可能需要帮助这一事实之外，他还被朋友们的关心所淹没，尽管他们对他漠不关心。他根本不配得到这个，讽刺的是，这正是他接受的原因。他们对他来说太好了。说实话，克雷格也是，但他尽量不去想太多，担心他会强迫自己让克雷格去追求一个更有价值的人。

突然，斯坦用肘轻轻推了他一下，然后指向前方。克雷格刚刚和托马斯一起出现，托马斯显然心烦意乱。肯尼认为托马斯是个好人。他以为他已经知道了，但这件事却是确定无疑的。他要么是对斯图亚特的去世感到难过（他没有真正的理由这样做），要么是对肯尼和他的家人所处的境地感到难过。不管怎样，对肯尼来说，他的悔恨表明他是一个相当正派的人。

再一次，当他意识到这种感觉可能不会很快停止显现的时候，他觉得自己配不上他的朋友。斯坦甚至都不喜欢克雷格，他知道肯尼正需要见他。 那是在不知道他们是一对的情况下。 凯尔和斯坦只是希望他快乐，不管发生了什么。即使他们并不总是在那里看着它发生。即使他们没有参与。 

_该死的，我是个混蛋。_

“没关系，伙计，”斯坦认真地说。“他想让你见见他。你也想见他。不是吗? ” 

肯尼看着他的两个朋友，内疚地涌上心头。 “是的。” 

“那就去，我们没关系的，”凯尔说着，露出了一丝微笑。在葬礼当天，看到人们试图微笑，真的很奇怪。很难说这背后隐藏着什么情感。至少，肯尼知道他的朋友们是真诚的。 

_够了。这个破事之后，我要告诉他们我和克雷格的事。_

他不欠任何人情，但凯尔和斯坦一直无条件地对他好，也一样真诚。这似乎是正确的。他是个糟糕的朋友。他至少可以告诉他们真相。只有给他们信任，并且知道他们不会因为爱一个男人而恨他，这才是公平的。更别说克雷格了。如果他们现在还不恨他的话，他认为他应该是清白的。

“我一会儿去找你们，好吗？答应我，”肯尼说，然后离开他们，巧妙地走向了克雷格。 托马斯很快领会了这个暗示，朝着相反的方向走去，走向斯坦和凯尔的爸爸们。

在那一刻，肯尼真正想要的只是克雷格握住他的手，但是他们都足够聪明，知道现在还不是时候。

克雷格知道最好不要问肯尼的感受，或者他现在怎么样。他当然知道不能说对不起。因为他真的不是。也许对于肯尼所处的位置感到遗憾，但是从大局来看，事情并没有比他已经处在的位置更糟糕。他只是看着肯尼，笑了笑，带着讽刺的微笑。

“我来了，”他说，肯尼知道他指的是葬礼和生活。 

“你来了。”

这就是所有需要说的。

oOo

葬礼结束后，大家都回家了，好像什么都没发生过。对于镇上绝大多数人来说，斯图尔特的死只是发生在南方公园的那些小事中的一件，人们处理后马上就忘记了。 葬礼可能给一些人带来了不便，也可能给其他人带来了便利（也许是那些希望从工作中得到丧亲时间的人）。但大多数情况下，对于（通常）遵纪守法的公民来说，这并不是一个问题。

沼泽地和布洛夫斯基家就是其中之一。 并不是说他们真的想这样，即使是杰拉尔德，这个曾经是斯图尔特最好的朋友，也会很快恢复过来的。对他来说，斯图尔特已经死了很多年了。斯坦和凯尔不知道什么是真正的感觉。肯尼当然很苦恼，但是他们对他毫无怜悯之心。斯图尔特从来都不是他们最喜欢的人，而肯尼也没有详细描述他最近遭受的虐待。葬礼结束后，肯尼回到他们身边，真诚地拥抱他们，感谢他们的到来，但最终还是为他们开脱了。关于老朋友参加这样的葬礼应该呆多久，并没有明确的规定，但是肯尼知道有太多的话要说，而且那也不是最合适的时机。带着明显的遗憾，他们含着眼泪跟着父亲回家。 这不是肯尼第一次被提醒，他的朋友们在为他哀悼，而不是为死者哀悼。

没过多久，肯尼和克雷格就成了墓地里仅存的两个人。卡罗尔和马克西神父一起离开了，可能是在讨论捐赠的事情，还有其他关于灵魂的事情。

除了克雷格以外的所有人都走了，墓地似乎有点暖和起来。他们离开了斯图亚特的箱子和地上的坑，从那一刻起，感觉很舒服。有可能是克雷格的出现造成了这一切——他总是让肯尼感到温暖——但肯尼在墓地里感到平静也是事实。这是一种奇怪的特质，似乎是他独有的。当一个人像他一样经常死去而没有重大影响时，死亡也开始有了家的感觉。死亡，对于肯尼来说，就像克雷格现在一样，是永恒不变的。

毫无疑问，克雷格正是肯尼所需要的。不完美——没有人是完美的，而肯尼自己觉得他似乎不明白完美的标志。但是克雷格一直都非常了解肯尼，而且和他说话也非常和谐，他知道在最佳时机做最好的事情，这就足够了。但是肯尼觉得他应该得到的东西太少了，而且越来越少，特别是与他所爱的人继续为他做的事情相比，所以他认为最好不要在这个问题上纠缠太久。看在自我保护的份上。

两人默默无语，从墓地走了很远的路。对他们两人来说，任何谈话都应该远离这个地方，这似乎是合适的。

“你看起来.....很平静，”克雷格最后说。肯尼吓了一跳。虽然温暖的感觉突然出现在他的脸上，但这是他最不想在脸上表现出来的情绪。他认为自己不善于掩饰自己的情绪。或者克雷格就是那么善于读懂他。 毕竟，他已经看到了肯尼的情绪波动的极限。

“我想，有一点吧，”肯尼最后说。“我在墓地里总是有这种感觉。”他不需要解释为什么，克雷格也永远不可能知道确切的原因，但他理解。如果有人可以的话，那就是克雷格。 

“是的。在某种程度上，这很好。我想，这是一种羞辱。”

他仍然拒绝问肯尼的_真实_感受，但是这个问题仍然悬而未决。

“他去世了，我没有感到太难过，是不是很糟糕? ”

克雷格没有回答这个问题，很恰当。

“我的意思是，我很难过。也许悲伤甚至不是一个恰当的词。愤怒。焦虑。但不是因为他的生命结束了。可能很久以前就结束了。我认为唯一能让他继续下去的事情就是他妈的和我在一起，然后大发雷霆说我是个同性恋。然后他发现我不会停下来。 他可以给我带来身体上的痛苦，但他不能真的伤害我.....因为我还有你。” 肯尼用耳语补充了最后一部分，但这是真的，克雷格也听到了。他脸红了，但还是让肯尼继续。“不管怎样，我猜他一旦发现自己没有能力夺走我的一切，就放弃了。 所有的事情。一举两得。”

克雷格的手找到了肯尼的手，紧紧握住，所有的理解都转移了。这是克雷格的另一个伟大之处。他知道什么时候该说，什么时候该听。他知道如何在没有语言的情况下交流，沉默从来不会让人感到尴尬，因为它们仍然充满了所有需要说的话。

“我很平静，有一点，”肯尼说。 “妈妈对我们很好，你知道的。 事实上我有点惊讶。 但是你知道凯伦知道我觉得她和她聊了一会儿。 妈妈总是有点.....你知道，在很多事情上都像斯图尔特一样，但是没有他的控制欲，我想她只是.....重新学习如何自己运用她的思想。我认为她只是出于恶意，宁愿做所有和他做事方式相反的事情。但我觉得在我们的情况下，她只是....看到了我的幸福。我觉得她只是太渴望凯伦和我能找到一个真正的快乐的出路，不管我们怎么做，她都没意见。所以.....是的，我对此很平静，但是.....克雷格，我不知道我们该怎么活下去。”

肯尼的声音出乎意料地突然中断，使他无法完成自己的判决，克雷格立即把他抱进胸膛。肯尼对着克雷格的运动外套默默地哭了，克雷格在他的背上用手掌划着圈。

“他已经死了，而且他_仍然_可以把我们的生活搞得一团糟，”肯尼用泪水和布料蒙住嘴巴说。 克雷格不假思索地吻了吻金发男孩的头顶。

“你会好好活下来的，”克雷格说。“你们是幸存者。不仅仅是你，还有你妈妈和凯伦。你遇见了一堆糟糕的事，但你_仍然_在这里，_仍然_战斗，_仍然_想方设法继续战斗。你最大的障碍现在已经消失了，但是不要忘记_为什么_。你打败了他。你比他活得长。” 

肯尼离开了，随便地擦了擦眼泪。 他什么也没说，但克雷格看得出来，他是在努力把这些话铭记在心。

“你必须努力。我知道你已经这样做了，也许你还要更加努力，这会很艰难，但幸存者就是这样做的。之后你妈妈就安全了，凯伦也安全了。我会一直在这里，斯图尔特永远不能夺走这一切。我向你保证，你最终会到一个比他好得多的处境，因为你_已经_比他一生中任何时候都更努力地了。”

肯尼强颜欢笑。笑容没有完全到达他的眼睛，但它会的，总有一天。不知怎么的，克雷格的措辞让他平静下来，就像平常一样。突然间，即使是更努力奋斗的想法听起来也很甜蜜。这将是好的、诚实的奋斗，而且不会因为斯图尔特的坏习惯而浪费掉。它能支持他所爱的女孩，他希望有一天，它也能支持他所爱的男孩。

“我只是......我想让你知道，”克雷格说，慢慢地举起一只手扶住肯尼的脸颊（有趣的是，他们做了那么多事情，他却对如此纯洁的举动_更加_害羞），“在这件事上，你永远不会孤单。如果你每天工作12小时，我会在那里。如果你想连续睡两天，我会在那里。如果你得了流感，我会在那里。 这意味着，无论你在哪里，你都可以回家。”

仅这一点就足以安慰他了。即使是克雷格，当斯图尔特还活着的时候，肯尼也从来没有想过要回家。现在斯图尔特走了，即使历尽艰辛，只要克雷格还在，哪里都可以是家。

oOo

_尾声_

在斯图尔特的葬礼之后，肯尼和他的家人花了几个星期才弄清楚事情的进展。 尽管镇上的人对斯图尔特•麦考密克的死并没有表现出真正的悔恨，但他们_的确_对他的孩子们表示了同情。这似乎是小镇第一次承认他们的存在是错误的。如果他们之前的借口是斯图尔特之前拒绝了他们，肯尼会相信的。慈善和真诚的邻里帮助是有区别的，但斯图尔特从来没有弄明白。

葬礼后的第二天，马什家和布罗夫洛夫斯基家带来了那么多的食物，肯尼担心在他的家人吃完之前它们会开始变坏。尤其是希拉•布罗夫洛夫斯基，她有点太夸张了，坚持要卡罗尔把这个特百惠能保存多久就保存多久。她甚至还想带来一些基本的化妆品，而这正是肯尼所忽视的。他实际上只考虑了食物、住房和水在他宏伟的生存计划中，而且真心感激像希拉这样一个有责任心和能力的女人站在他这边。当他和她单独在一起的时候，肯尼给了她一个他能做到的最大的拥抱，不仅是为了感谢她提供的食物和补给，也是为了感谢她在他的一生中成为他的第二个母亲，即使是在他放自己儿子鸽子的时候。她紧紧地抱着他，小心翼翼地不要压碎他的骨头，他看到当他离开的时候，她的眼睛里含着泪水。 他真的为最近让每个人哭而感到难过，但至少，这些眼泪似乎是希望和治愈的眼泪。

托马斯•塔克也带来了食物，但他的食物在正常的悲伤期过后仍然继续。尽管他们是邻居，尽管克雷格和肯尼的关系是两家人之间的常识，但他还是不敢把食物带过来。不是他不想帮忙，而是他不想强迫别人帮忙。克雷格告诉肯尼，他不想让卡罗尔认为他是在试图取代父亲的位置，但卡罗尔很喜欢托马斯，当他出现时，她总是非常高兴。

葬礼的第二天，肯尼克服了紧张的情绪，与斯坦和凯尔会面，解释他和克雷格的关系。当然，他们已经知道了克雷格的性取向，尽管肯尼的性取向没有被明确宣传，但他们对此并不感到惊讶（即使他们很惊讶，他们也肯定没有表现出来）。他们很困惑，因为肯尼曾认为他必须对他们隐瞒这件事。

“我的意思是，是的，他是_克雷格_，但即便如此，我想如果你那么喜欢他，他也不会太坏，”斯坦说。 “但我们不会因为你吻了一个男孩而责备你。”

“是啊，”凯尔说，脸上露出越来越灿烂的笑容。 “尤其是我们经常接吻接吻。”

肯尼对此大吃一惊，他诅咒自己错过了很多朋友的生活。 斯坦开玩笑地打了凯尔的肩膀。

“怎么了？” 凯尔说。”我想现在告诉他也无妨吧？ 别一副垂头丧气的样子，肯。如果你没有给我们这么多独处的时间，这一切可能都不会发生。”

卡罗尔很快就恢复了健康，肯尼很高兴地看到。葬礼之后，她显得虚弱而疲惫，但她愿意尝试，而这正是她所需要的心态。 原来，她一直在和马克西神父谈论她改善生活的选择，通过教区和亲密朋友的捐款（布罗夫斯基姐弟再次来到这里），这个小镇把她送到了一个最先进的康复设施。她的缺席对肯尼造成了一些负面影响，但这让他知道事情正在好转，而且会继续好转。

经过了这么多事情，学校还要继续上课似乎有些奇怪，但是到了那时，他们已经快要结束了。克雷格也很擅长鼓励肯尼在学校努力学习。克雷格曾对他说，“在学校努力学习会让你在以后的日子里更容易。”他不允许肯尼考虑没钱上学的问题。 这是一个到了时机成熟时就自然而然可以解决的问题。

在班级排名中，肯尼的成绩一直处于中上水平，但在凯尔和克雷格的帮助下，他写出了自己的论文，获得了一万美元的奖学金和可观的经济资助。 他竭尽全力才没有在毕业典礼上哭泣。

肯尼没有马上上大学。 虽然他比以前有了更多的手段，但他知道还有另一种工作要做。 整个夏天，以及这一年剩下的时间里，当他班上的大多数同学收拾行李去上学时，肯尼在一家建筑公司做全职工作。 每小时15美元，他设法挣到足够的钱来帮助他的家庭，_并_存了一些钱存起来。克雷格曾就读于北方公园社区学院，现在仍然住在家里，通勤需要穿梭巴士。由于地理位置和易于管理的财务状况，说服肯尼也去那里并不困难（尽管老实说，克雷格的出现本身就足以说服他）。在一次严肃而有益的谈话之后，肯尼最终决定，建筑，甚至建筑学，是真正吸引他的东西，他_擅长_，并且可以追求一个真正的职业。当学校离他越来越近时，他对未来的前景越来越兴奋，他有了一个雄心勃勃的想法，希望有一天能够重新装修铁轨的东侧，给这里带来积极的关注——这次是_正确_的方式。该死的南园南。

克雷格是对的，因为他在肯尼的问题上有一种倾向，而北方公园社区学院正如他所希望的那样进展顺利。就在肯尼开始的时候，卡罗尔的康复机构帮助她找到了一份工作，很快，她的单身母亲身份和卡特曼夫人的单身母亲身份之间似乎没有什么差别了。事实上，她甚至可以和那位和蔼可亲的离婚的夫人塔克夫人相处，卡罗尔开始在周末与她共进早午餐。

对于肯尼和他的家人来说，生活从来都不容易，即使在斯图亚特死后也是如此。 在很多方面，这让生活变得更加艰难。然而，有一段时间，肯尼和凯伦，甚至卡罗尔，都能够真诚地说，他们是幸福的。很难说有多少困难是因为克雷格而开始的，更不可能说有多少困难是因为他而结束的。 真正重要的是，克雷格总是会出现，在最好的时候亲吻肯尼，在最坏的时候安慰他。

最坏的时候已经很久没有发生了。


End file.
